Across the Universe
by StalkerDex
Summary: MurdocX2D. The two find themselves alone after a devastating car accident and are unsure of how to cope, so they take refuge in one another. Lots of healing and relationship building conversation involved as well as some angst and drama of course. ;
1. Chapter 1

Across the Universe

Chapter One

_(Author's note: this story takes place before the Plastic Beach and Noodle's disappearance. :] Just so y'all know...and, it won't be true to the events that lead up to those things either...so...yeah. Hopefully y'all enjoy it. Leave me reviews because, like a fat kid likes candy, I really enjoy them. :D-StalkerDex)_

It was a sunny, almost surreal day at Kong. All three of them, Murdoc, Noodle and 2D were outside in a small garden that D had been struggling to grow. They were almost glowing to him as he watched like a proud father through the window, taking sips of his coffee here and there.

D was down on his knees, in a small pink apron, yellow gloves, and a sun hat, digging up the dirt and laying seeds in them. This garden was his baby, the only baby Russel thought he would ever have, seeing as his maturity level was so low. He had changed though, quite a bit, since he'd realized that he was a viable part of the band. He had caught onto the fact that he didn't need Murdoc to be where he was now, and that gave him a sort of confidence, calming down the violent relationship the two of them had had. In fact, it was quite the opposite now; Murdoc almost seemed to have a bit of respect for him now.

Of course, at the moment he was simply smoking a cigarette, staring out at the world and paying no attention to D or Noodle, who was running around in a cape. She had grown so much since she'd first arrived. She was beginning to even resemble a woman, which honestly scared the living hell out of him, but he was proud at the same time; not only of her, but of the his whole family. They'd really grown into a family, and he was so grateful for that.

He breathed softly as he put his finished coffee mug into the sink before exiting Kong, eager to go out and join the other three in the garden.

"How's it comin' along there, D?" he asked as he walked upon the rest of them, smiling widely.

"Oh, i's comin'..."

"Wot the fuck is the matta wif you!?" Murdoc interrupted the singer, looking at the large man before him.

"What do you mean? Hey, D was talking..."

"I mean, what's wif that big fuckin' goofy, gay-ass grin on your bloody face?" Murdoc continued, completely uncaring of the interruption that had been pointed out to him. It didn't matter, the blue headed zombie was already completely focused back on the task he'd started. He'd learned to ignore the Satanist's complete disregard for others over the years.

"Nothin', I'm just happy that's all. Something _you _wouldn't know too much about," he mocked before walking over to D, repeating his question about the garden. Murdoc smirked to himself, it was such a lovely day outside he didn't even care about Russel's cheekiness with him. He was too relaxed. He shook his head before taking the last drag of his cigarette and stomping it out.

"Well," said D, "as I was tryin' ta say, tha garden is comin' jus' fine. Perfect. We should be havin' some actual food here in just a few weeks. See how things are startin' ta bud?" he asked as he pointed to some stalks and flowers. He really was quite lovely, like a doll.

"That's kick ass, Man," Russel responded, patting the singer on the head. He smiled proudly as he stood up and took his gloves off.

"Well, tha's about it in the garden fer taday. Erm, wot else should we do now then?"

"Oooooh!" Murdoc spat out as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Noodle, who had pounced out of nowhere at him. All the other two saw was her cape flying through the air as the bassist collapsed to the ground, the wind completely knocked out of him.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT MOTHERFUCKER!" She shouted. She was in a bit of a testing phase at the moment, probably because she was in her teen years at this point.

"Watch you're mouth!" Russel demanded, struggling to hold in his laughter as he looked at the Satanist, who was breathing heavily and looking shocked as all hell.

D, however, didn't hold in his laughter at all. He really let it out, bending over and slapping his knee.

Murdoc got this really angry look on his face in reaction, "yeah, you keep on bendin' ova like that you prat and see wot happens!"

Despite the bassist's threats, the singer just continued to bend over and laugh, insistently slapping his knee. Russel, too, chuckled a bit, still going to great efforts to control it.

Noodle got off of him and held out her hand, offering to help him up. He gave her a bit of an irritated look, just for show, before taking her hand and letting her pull him up. As much as it would've been grounds for execution if anyone else were to tackle him, with her, anything was allowed.

"I'll git you back," he threatened. She just rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention to Russel.

"Hey, I know what we should do! Let's go to the beach! It's such a beautiful sunny day."

"Good idea, girlie," Russel replied.

"Ya, ya...real good idea!" D chirped up, looking totally excited, which caused even the miserable Murdoc to smirk a bit.

"Awright, awright, lemme jus' go pull the Geep around. Grab yer shit while I git it, ok? I don' wanna wait around forever while you guys are all gathering up your stupid ass beach toys."

"'s betta than the toys you've got up in yer winne," D retorted, referring to Murdoc's array of sex toys, not all of them reserved for sex with two.

"If you don' watch yer mouth I'm gonna shove my toys up yer winne, you sodding..."

"Alright! That's enough!" Russel interrupted, eyeing Noodle. She may've been a teenager, but she didn't need to hear that shit.

Murdoc grumbled a bit as D chuckled some more.

"Fuck off, go git yer shit. I'll be 'round," Murdoc grumbled, walking away from the rest of them. Sometimes he really wanted to sock that sodding prat square in the jaw; these days it was hard to get a punch in though, now that he was all confident and whatnot. Plus, he had no interest in letting Russel get at his nose again; he'd learned his lesson there.

He was muttering curse words under his breath as he pulled his keys out of his back pocket and allowed himself into the Geep. He was a little tired but was actually, despite his efforts to seem like he wasn't, pretty ok with going to the beach. It was a nice day. Sunny enough for him to throw on his sunglasses, which were in the glove box, as he pulled out into the sun and in front of Kong. He was surprised to see that everyone was actually ready. D was in some colorful, Hawaiian looking swim trunks, no shirt, sunglasses and a giant huge foam noodle in hand. Russel was wearing a giant white T-shirt, black swim trunks, sunglasses and a bag full of sun block, snacks and other assorted necessaries. Noodle was in a black two piece with little pink skulls on it and some sunglasses to boot as well. He hated that she was in such a provocative suit. When the fuck did she get so big?

"Alright, pile in," Russel stated cheerfully as he held open the passenger door, allowing Noodle in the back and then he squished in beside her. D, as always, sat up front beside Murdoc.

The bassist really wasn't sure why D always sat beside him; probably because that was the way it had been before Noodle and Russel had come into their lives. Before that it had only been the two of them. He had to admit, as much as he really did enjoy having D around, it was a lot better to have everyone; even if they got on his last fucking nerve.

"Who're ya texting?" Murdoc asked as he noticed the singer was sitting, slouched down, feet on the dash and cell phone in hand.

"A bird," he smirked, looking devilishly at Murdoc, who was now intrigued.

"Oh? Ye? And where did this little bird come from then?" he asked.

Russel was also listening intently at this point. Noodle had her headphones on so all dirty talk was expected to be dished.

"Wot? You guys are so nosy!" he chuckled as his phone dinged with a reply.

"Gimme the phone!" Russel laughed as he snatched it out of D's hand.

"Oi...!" he protested as he tried to grab it back. Russel smacked his hand away, which caused Murdoc to snicker of course, and opened the text.

"D, I had _such_ A _fantastic_ time the other night. I can't wait to feel you lick my..."

"Ok, ok, that's enough!" D shouted, his face completely red as he grabbed his cell phone back. He put it in his pocket to hide it from the others for a moment, looking at Murdoc who was giving him a rather mocking smile.

"Fuck you guys," 2D stated, a playful tone behind his voice as he settled back into his chair.

"So, sounds like someone had a good time. Was she hot?" Russel asked, leaning forward on his arms. He was such a gossip whore. However, Murdoc was also interested.

D shuffled a bit in his chair, still slouching.

"Ye. Ye, I'd give her a ten."

"Why? Do tell!" Russel urged.

"You sound like a girl," Murdoc stated, trying to get on the drummer's nerves. However, he was ignored. It was harder and harder to irritate these two lately.

"Well, she has nice eyes, and a pretty face, good hair..."

"...and...!"

2D's face went completely red again, but he proceeded to answer, "she had some great big round ones," he admitted, laughing a bit.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Dawg!" Russel shouted victoriously as he high fived the singer, who reluctantly held his hand up for it. He knew it was coming and he was laughing to himself at the drummer's excitement.

"Oh, hey," Murdoc turned around briefly to look at Russel. However, as he did so he noticed that his eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. He turned his head and felt his body react like a machine. It felt like slow motion as he slammed on the breaks, a car flying through the air straight at them. He turned the wheel violently and felt the car spin out of control. The last thing he could remember seeing before they hit was 2D's panicked face. He was screaming and grabbing onto the side of the Geep, as though it were going to soften the blow.

It didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Across the Universe

Chapter 2

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!! FUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!!!" His cries rang out. He couldn't see the sun anymore, just thick black smoke and flames. He was on the ground, completely tossed out of the car in the accident. He was panting heavily as he struggled to get his eyes to focus, rolling around on the ground and grabbing his stomach. He was bleeding through his gray shirt.

_Fuck...Russel!...Noodle!...D! Where the fuck are you!?_ He thought as he sat up on the asphalt, blinking his eyes hard. There was so much smoke and it burned to open his eyes, but he didn't care. He had to find them.

"Russ...Russel...RUSSEL!" He first whispered and then grew into a shout as he jumped up, out of body and mind, forgetting the pain. He ran over to his giant lump of a body. He was stuck inside of the car, pinned as the car had flipped. Noodle was beside him, neither of them had open eyes.

"RUSSEL! NOODLE!!!! FUCK!!!! COME ON!!!! TALK TO ME!!!!" He cried as he touched the top of Noodle's head. They were both stuck in their seat belts, hanging down limply. Russel's head was touching the asphalt.

"Russel, Russ..." he whispered frantically as he reached out to touch his head, mortified as he realized his skull had been cracked. It was bleeding everywhere, a tiny red waterfall spilling onto the ground. He shakily moved his hand down to the ghostly-drummer's wrist to feel for a pulse. Nothing.

"Fuck," he whispered as he felt tears nagging at the back of his burning eyes. He was shaking uncontrollably as he quickly turned his attention to Noodle, going straight to her wrist for a pulse. Her head wasn't cracked, but her seat belt was literally digging into her stomach, blood also flowing. He felt his body start to go into shock as he realized she, too, did not have a pulse. They were both dead.

"Noodle, come on, baby girl, wake up," he whined as he brushed her hair out of her face. She wasn't dead; not his little girl; there was just no way, she had so much life ahead of her.

"Come on, wake up," he whispered touching his lips to her hair, kissing softly, as though it would heal her and she would just wake up and want to play tag or something.

Suddenly, he felt a pang in his chest. D! Where the fuck was D!? He wasn't in the car. He turned his head quickly to see his body lying just a few feet away.

"D! 2D!" He shouted as he quickly crawled over to him on his hands and knees.

"D!!! Hey! Wake up you fuckin' Twat! HEY!" He shouted, grabbing the singer's shoulders, desperately hoping that at least one of them had survived. He felt an almost undetectable amount of relief surge over him as the singer started coughing and opened his eyes. He looked so out of it.

"M...Murdoc...? Wot...wot happened? Where are we?" he asked, frightened and confused. He had no recollection of what had just taken place.

"We were in an accident D. Yer okay though, okay? You hang on..."

The sirens of an ambulance suddenly waled in their ears. They couldn't hear anything else for a brief moment before they silenced. EMT's rushed out, going first to the two who were so obviously alive.

"Here, here, I'm ok, take him first, take him..." Murdoc urged as he grabbed a male EMT's jacket and pulled him towards the singer.

"Ok, sir, just hang tight."

Murdoc quietly watched as the man asked 2D a few questions, presumably making sure he was able to be lifted. As he was questioning him, another female EMT came over with a little gurney for them to lift him on. They quickly and efficiently loaded the dazed singer onto it. He smiled softly at Murdoc, touching his hand lightly before they took him away, breaking their brief touch. He didn't want to let them take him.

"Ok sir, are you ok to walk?" the man asked, turning his attention to Murdoc.

"Ye, ye. Where should I go?"

"Here, this way," he replied helping the Satanist up, guiding him into the same ambulance 2D was in; what a relief. He sat down on a small chair right beside the singer's head. The EMT made sure he was ok quickly before hurrying off to help any other survivors at the scene.

"Where is Russel and Noodle?" D asked softly, looking frightened at his old friend. He was silent.

"Murdoc...where are they?" he asked again, his voice getting higher pitched, trying to tell himself that the obvious simply wasn't true.

"They're gone," he stated quietly, looking down at the zombie-boy's bloody, bruised face. He watched as his face changed from panic, to shock, to anguish. Tears began to rush down his face as he closed his eyes and let out a sickening moan.

"No...no...no..." he sobbed as he put his hands to his head, as though he could shut it out. Murdoc sat quietly, struggling to hold in his own tears, he couldn't bear to look at his friend. The pain on his face was all too reminding of his own. He averted his eyes and breathed in sharply, his eyes watering up a bit. He only allowed a tear or two to fall before violently wiping it away. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong for D right now. Suddenly, he felt the singer's hand grabbing at his shirt. He looked back down at him to see his tear stained face, begging him to fix it without any words.

"I'm sorry, D," he responded, unsure of what he should say.

"Wot're we suppos' ta do now!?" he sobbed, barely understandable through his wales. Murdoc stared at him for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the singer's head and shoulder, leaning his face onto his. It was all he could think to do. He didn't have the right words; there were no right words. So he simply held onto him, trying to shield him from the brutal reality they were suddenly thrown into. D put his right hand on the back of the bassist head, rubbing his head tenderly as he cried into the bassist's cheek.

He broke, he couldn't hold it in anymore. The Satanist felt the tears start to flow freely as his shoulders shook violently. They cried this way as the ambulance door shut, EMT's in with them. They cried on their way to the hospital until they were separated and rushed in. It was a blur, and in all of the madness, Murdoc had forgotten to check on himself. The pain in his stomach grew as the blood pool on his shirt did the same. He watched the ceiling as the doctor's rushed him in, the darkness growing more and more until there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Across the Universe

Chapter 3

_(Author's note: Yay! Thanks for the favorite LordAizen. :] You have made me very happy. Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys now I've done extensive research into car accident related medical issues, so I hope the doctor stuff isn't too boring, because I put a lot of effort into. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and remember: Dexy writes more when Dexy gets reviews [good or bad].)_

Fuzzy; all of the voices were so fuzzy, coming in and out like a bad radio station.

"Terrible, terrible accident," said one man.

"Yes, just terrible. Only three survivors."

_Three survivors? Who was the third?_

"These two are from that band, they're famous people."

"Yes, there's paparazzi outside just swarming this damned hospital."

"Well get them out of here! Call the police, something. We can't let these two leave in a swarm, nor can we let them inside of here!"

"I'll get security."

"Get someone around this room as well. I don't want any incidents."

"Of course, Doctor."

He was frustrated as he listened. _Fuckin' press...always everywhere. No fuckin' respect. _

His head ached as he struggled to open his eyes. It was difficult, they felt like weights. However, he managed. First thing he saw as his eyes struggled to fall into focus was an old, Indian looking guy. He figured he must be the doctor. He was busy looking at some charts and hadn't noticed that his patient was waking. Next, he looked to the door, which was firmly shut. No way out. Lastly, he looked at the bed beside him. D. He was awake as well, staring at the bassist. He offered a soft smile, his blue hair a spiky mess. They had cleaned the blood of him and he hardly had a scratch on him. Just a little bruise under his left eye. Otherwise, sheer perfection.

He did not smile back, however. He had heard something about a third survivor. Perhaps he'd missed a weak pulse?

"Who else lived?" he asked in a throaty voice. He was surprised at how gruff he sounded, and he cleared his throat immediately after his question. The doctor looked up from his charts, pushed up his glasses and smiled.

"You're both awake. Wonderful. How are you feeling?"

Murdoc stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat again and sitting up a bit.

"Who else lived?" he repeated, unable to answer the doctor's question. He wouldn't know until he had an answer.

"Oh, er, yes. Well, her name is Sheriece...she was the one who was driving the other vehicle."

He felt his heart sink. Of course, there was another vehicle involved, how could he be so naïve.

"Oh. Ok. Well, do we know what caused the accident?" he asked, sounding a little dazed.

The doctor swallowed uncomfortably before grabbing a stool and sitting in between the two musicians' beds. He looked the Satanist square in the eyes as he spoke.

"She was driving under the influence. Blood alcohol level was 1.8, which is simply enormous. She's lucky she didn't die from alcohol poisoning, let alone a crash."

Murdoc felt his chest almost cave in as he struggled to hold in his current rage. Of course it was a fucking drunk driver. They never fucking die, they always just kill everyone else in their path. He bit his lower lip and began to breathe heavily as he clenched his fists. Noodle...beautiful, innocent Noodle, died because some bitch had too much to drink.

"I remember her car was in the air...how did it git in the air?" 2D asked quietly. He sounded pretty numb. As Murdoc looked up at him he could see that desperate look on his face again, looking as though the doctor would be able to fix things if he just stared long enough. He wanted to go over and hold him, protect him from this fucked up situation.

"She was swerving to avoid an oncoming truck. She'd wound up on the wrong side of the road due to her level of intoxication, and she hit the tip of another car, spinning her car which then bounced up into the air and into your Geep."

The singer simply stared blankly as a brief silence passed; the doctor interrupted it.

"I know you guys are having a rough time with the loss of your band mates, and I offer my deepest sympathies, but I need to know how you are feeling and I need to discuss with you your medical conditions."

2D nodded looking as though he were in a trance. Murdoc simply sat quietly.

"Ok, so first we'll discuss you, Mr. Niccals. You are actually in pretty okay condition. We just had to do a minor surgery to fix a few broken ribs. One of your ribs was actually protruding from your chest a bit before we corrected it. Also, you had a pretty deep cut in your stomach, but none of your organs were injured so we simply stitched it up. You are one lucky guy because, honestly, just a little further in and this would've been a really long journey for you. However, as of now it should only take three to four weeks for you to recover."

Murdoc nodded. This already was going to be a long journey.

"So, here's a prescription for you for some pain killers; trust me, you are going to need these."

Murdoc grabbed the small, yellow piece of paper from the doctor and focused his attention on 2D as the doctor proceeded to explain his condition.

"And you, Mr. Tusspot, you too are very lucky. You did break your ankle, hence the cast around your foot. Otherwise, you took a pretty good knock to the head so you may want to look out for such symptoms as headaches, dizziness, lack of concentration, memory loss or changes in mood..."

D looked over at Murdoc and smiled briefly. He already had those conditions from his first brain injury.

"...also, I did notice a slight inflammation around your lumbar. There are a number of things that this could be, and it's really quite expensive to take a closer look at such things, so it's not really protocol that we do an MRI immediately after a car wreck. However, if you experience any arm or leg weakness, tingling, difficulty breathing, numbness or loss of bladder or bowel control, come back in and we will go ahead and do an MRI to check for disc herniation."

D blinked stupidly at the doctor, a little overwhelmed by the information he was just given. Murdoc was irritated at how much jargon the doctor had used with him, however, decided he would explain what was going on with him later.

"Here is your prescription, just some pain medications for you too. Otherwise, it would appear that the two of you have only suffered minor injuries. We'd like to keep you overnight just to be safe. If you need anything, of course, we have staff on 24-7 so don't hesitate to call. However, I am finished with my shift so you two won't see me until the morning when we go ahead and discharge you. Was there anything else I could do for you guys before I head out?"

Murdoc looked at him, a mocking look on his face, "Couldja help me piss before ya leave, dear doctor? I don't fink I can make it maself."

The doctor picked up on the sarcasm and smirked at him before continuing in a professional voice, "alright then boys, if that's all, I bid you good night."

And with that, the doctor was gone, leaving the two of them to the realization that it was, once again, two.

"What a prat," Murdoc spat out, crossing his arms. He was irritated that he was in one of those little paper nighty types of outfit. He looked like a fucking idiot.

2D nodded and softly laughed, "yeah. I didn't even understand half of that."

Yeah, he'd figured as much. D was looking down at his hands, fiddling them in his lap. He looked completely ashamed that he had no idea what was going on with him. Murdoc felt a slight pang of sympathy.

"Wot 'e said wos that ye need ta come back in and gitcher back checked up on if you have any weird stuff happen like loosing feeling in yer hands or somefin'. Also, he mentioned ya may wet or shit yerself, but it's not yer fault if ya do. It's jus' because yer brain can't communicate wif yer body because you have nerve damage."

"Oh," D sighed, looking back down at his hands. He looked a little frightened.

"Of course," Murdoc went on, "this stuff might not even happen. Ye might jus' have a little fluid in there or somefin'."

The singer nodded, looking up at him. His eyes were watering.

"I wish Russ were here," he confessed, his voice wavering, "he always knows how to make me feel safe."

Murdoc swallowed hard as he watched silent tears make their way down his mate's face. He wished Russel were there too because, quite honestly, he had no clue if he could take care of D by himself. Of course, there had been a time, but it really felt like a lifetime ago these days.

It was dark out now, and as he started to gaze out the window, drifting away from the situation, he noticed how brightly the moon shined and beautiful the stars were. It felt good to think that there was more out there, more going on than what was in their lives. It made him feel small and, oddly enough, it was a little comforting at the moment.

Suddenly, he snapped out of it and looked back at the sniffling 2D, tears still making their way slowly down his pale skin. He looked so broken. Before he even know what he was doing, he grabbed a hold of his IV walker and made his way over to D's bed. It hurt quite a lot in his chest as he breathed heavily, totally unprepared for the physical exertion, but he didn't care. He lifted the covers up and gently nudged D to move over. He looked up gratefully before scooching over and allowing Murdoc under the blankets. He winced in pain once he'd settled in, and D noticed. The singer was sensitive to how bad his friend felt, so he pulled the covers up and tucked them under his shoulders before snuggling in himself. He was nervous to be so close to Murdoc, but really felt like he needed it. So, he decided to take advantage of the fragile state the bassist was in and he laid his head on his shoulder. He tensed up for a moment, waiting for the Satanist's reaction, but slowly calmed down as he realized he wasn't going to do anything. He simply breathed shallowly, closing his eyes.

"Wot're we gonna do?" D asked softly.

Murdoc sighed heavily, his eyes still closed, "I dunno, Stu-Pot. But, look, we've got each ova ok, so, let's jus' focus on that fer right now."

D nodded and sat in silence for a moment before deciding to speak again.

"Muds?"

No answer. He looked up at his face to see that he was fast asleep. He sighed to himself, disappointed. He really wanted to talk some more, but decided it was best to let him sleep. He figured that it was something that would be hard to come by for the two of them in the future, so he simply snuggled his face in further to his shoulder and put his hand on Murdoc's chest, watching it rise and fall as he breathed. He felt warm and, within moments, he too had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Across the Universe

Chapter 4

Stage One: Shock and Denial

_(Author's note: Thank you Strawberryswirlkisses for the very first review!! Alright, so here's another one. I'm just really in a huge writing mood at the moment, and I know I'm going to be with my boyfriend this weekend so I'm making up for the fact that I won't be writing much during that time. Hope you guys enjoy it. Fluff between Murdoc and D continues.)_

"Alright boys, come on, wake up..." a woman's voice gently pried. He could hear her, but he still couldn't seem to realize that she was really speaking to him, so he allowed himself to fall back asleep for a moment. And then, just as sleep would put him out again, a tap on his shoulder.

"Mr. Niccals, Mr. Tusspot, come on. Wake up."

He opened his eyes to see a stunningly beautiful, green eyed, brown haired nurse with pink lipstick staring him in the face, a somewhat frustrated look on her face. She was pretty, but that look was very unbecoming.

"You know, you guys are really not supposed to share a bed, for future reference."

What the fuck was she talking about? And then he remembered crawling into bed with 2D, and how they'd snuggled basically all night long. Fuck, how fucking embarrassing.

"Wake up, Dullard," he said, irritated and embarrassed, as he elbowed 2D off of him. The singer moaned in protest and blinked as he struggled to remember where he was.

The nurse smiled a bit, her previous frustration gone. There, much more attractive. Murdoc smiled at her, ignoring the singer's confusion and obvious headache, seeing as he had his hand pressed to his head and his eyes shut tight. It was a common sight, so he really didn't give a shit, especially when there was a sexy nurse in front of him.

"So, wot issit then, Love? Why didjoo need us awake so urgently?"

"Murdoc, Muds...I gotta go to tha bafroom!" 2D interrupted, tugging at the bassist's sleeve. He nudged him off and continued to focus on the nurse.

"Well," she started as she walked over to the distressed singer and smiled at him, "we need to discharge you guys now so we can use this room. So, go ahead and start getting dressed, your clothes are laid out on the unoccupied bed."

She turned her attention to the singer, which irritated Murdoc. Females were always eager to mother him.

"Alright, sweetheart, I'll help you," she cooed as she helped him get out of bed. He had to use her as support since his ankle was broken. Murdoc quietly watched as he put quite a large amount of his weight against her and hopped towards the bathroom. He felt a little guilty for being mean as he realized how pathetic it was.

"Thank you, Love," 2D said as she let him lean against her. They were in the bathroom with the door shut. It was very small and he was feeling incredibly embarrassed at the help he needed. He didn't want to pee in front of this stranger, even though he was certain she did things like this on a daily basis.

"It's ok, honey, I help people do this all of the time," she assured, sensing his self consciousness.

He smiled at her softly as he leaned against her and lifted his hospital gown just enough for him to aim. He didn't pull it out, out of respect for the lady. She wasn't too focused on what he was doing though. She was ensuring that she didn't look down for fear of some sort of lawsuit or something. They'd had sexual harassment complaints before, and she didn't want anything to do with that.

"Ok, I'm finished," he announced, very happy to be done with the awkward situation.

"Alright, now let's go. There are some crutches by the bed for you. You may want to walk around a bit on them until you've got the hang of it."

"Ok," he agreed as the two of them hobbled out of the bathroom. Murdoc was already dressed once they were in the room again. He had to wear the clothes from the accident, which was, to say the least, terrible. His gray shirt was torn with blood stains and his jeans were all blacked out in certain spots from ashes and crawling on the asphalt. D swallowed hard as he sat on the bed and watched the nurse gather his clothes.

"Ok, I know all you had was these swim trunks, so I went ahead and grabbed you a shirt from the lost and found," she stated as she got down on her knees in front of him.

Murdoc watched silently as the singer realized he was about to go through some further embarrassment.

"Erm," he muttered, his face painfully objecting the situation.

"Miss," Murdoc finally spoke up, getting her to look up at him, "um, if it's ok wif you, I think he'd be more comfortable if I dressed him. Issat wot you'd rather do D?"

2D nodded apologetically at him, knowing it was the last thing in the world Murdoc wanted to do. He was wrong though, the bassist was well aware that he was going to have to take on the role of caretaker and, despite his general nasty disposition, in the midst of all the shock and heartache he knew they were both feeling, he was putting that all aside. He supposed this is what it meant to be an adult. What a fucking novel idea at age 43.

"Oh, of course," the nurse said as she stood up and straightened out her scrubs, "I'll leave you two alone. Let me know when you're finished because you have to sign some release forms."

"No problem."

He stayed over by his bed as she left the room and shut the door behind her. A moment of silence passed between them, though it really wasn't all that uncomfortable.

"Thanks," D finally stated, looking up and smiling gently at the bassist.

"No problem. Figured that was probably humiliating enough, having to let her see how, erm, inadequate you more than likely are," Murdoc stated, struggling to make sure the singer knew that he was no mister nice guy, but also walking forward and kneeling before him. The singer smirked at him, seeing right through the rough exterior he was trying to portray.

"Ya know, Muds. Ya don't 'ave to pretend yer a mean son of a bitch alla the time. I know yer not."

Murdoc just grunted as he picked up the swim shorts. They had blood stains as well, which caused him to hold his breath for just a second. D noticed and he reached out and touched his chin, lifting his face so they'd make eye contact.

"It's ok. We both have to wear it. We'll change when we git home," he whispered, knowing good and well wearing the clothes wasn't why he couldn't breathe. He knew that it was the thought of Russel...the thought of Noodle...the thought of the family that they couldn't get back.

"Yeah," he sighed, "take off yer gown."

2D sighed as well as he untied the gown from the neck and slowly removed it. Murdoc was looking out of the corner of his eye. First, his pale and fragile shoulders appears as he removed each arm out of the sleeves. He liked the way he lifted his arms and made himself look small as he pulled them out. After his arms were safely removed, he lowered the gown a bit, exposing his chest. He had some scarring from stitches due to the poundings murdoc used to give him on a daily basis as well as the first accident and now this one. He'd been through a lot. Murdoc felt a little twinge of desire as the singer finally removed the entire gown, putting it aside. He struggled not to look at him, but couldn't help it. He wasn't hard, of course, which made sense because he had to be extremely nervous, but he wasn't small even when limp, which surprised the bassist. He'd always pictured him to be...well...less equipped than he was, to say the least.

"Ok," he stated as he lifted up the shorts and eyed the singer's face, making all efforts to avoid looking at his body, "lift up."

D did as he was told, first lifting his injured leg. Murdoc got the first bit of the shorts on and then motioned with his hand for the singer to lift his other leg. He did as he was instructed and Murdoc slid the other half of the shorts on.

"Ok," he muttered as he stood up a bit and slid the pants up, "lean on me so I can get them all the way up."

D put both of his hands around his neck, staring tenderly at his face. Murdoc wasn't making eye contact with him, but he couldn't help but study his face for a moment before leaning forward and allowing himself to be lifted. He felt the shorts slide on and quietly let Murdoc set him back down on the bed. He averted his eyes, worried that the Satanist might've seen him staring at his face. He hadn't. He had been to busy studying the singer's hips. They were very sensual and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his waste and nibble on them, but obviously couldn't.

"Ok, tie 'em up. Here's yer shirt," Murdoc stated, backing up a bit. He could feel that he had the slightest bit of an erection, and he was praying the singer wouldn't notice. He didn't. He was busy tying his shorts up and then focused on his shirt as he put it over the top of his head. It was just a plain white t-shirt, but he really did look terrific in it.

"Well, I guess we are free to go then," he stated as he brought D's crutches over to him. The singer grabbed a hold of them and got himself up. He had used them before so it wasn't really anything he had to get used to.

"Wot're we gonna go home in?" he asked, referring to the fact that the Geep had more than likely been totaled.

"Fuck. I'll call a cab," he grumbled as he opened the door for the singer, watching him hobble out. He quickly adjusted himself, tucking it up under the top of his pants to hide it, before he followed the singer out into the waiting room of the hospital. The nurse was just walking through.

"Ok, boys, I got your release forms. Just sign for me real quick and you'll be on your way," she smiled as she handed them each a clip board.

D leaned the crutches into his arm pits as he quickly signed the form. They both finished at the same time and handed them back to the nurse.

"Alright, you guys are home free," she stated, taking the clip boards and walking past. Fuck, it was impossible to get someone to spend more than five minutes with you in this place. Murdoc raised his eyebrows briefly at D as the two of them walked out to the front of the hospital. It was another sunny day out, however, it didn't feel as good as it had the morning before.

"Hey, can we get a cab at 14568 Cherryblossom please?" Murdoc questioned. He was already on his cell phone with the cab company. D looked down at the ground, leaning on his crutches heavily. He wished the sun would go away. He wanted it to be as cloudy out as he felt. However, there was still this enormous part of him that thought that when they got home little Noodle would be running up to him for a big hug, and Russel would have some giant ass dinner ready for him to force the singer to eat.

Murdoc shut his flip phone and stuck back into his pocket. It was amazing the phone had stayed in tact through the accident.

"D'you still gotcher phone?" he asked, looking over. D was surprised to notice what dark circles his friend had under his eyes. He hadn't noticed it in the dim hospital lighting, but out here in the sun it was really noticeable.

He reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled his phone out. It was fine.

"Yeah, i'still works."

_How the fuck are our phones untouched and my family's fucking gone!?_

"I don't feel like they're gone," D stated bluntly, squinting at Murdoc.

The Satanist looked back at him, feeling exhausted, "I know. I don't either. I don't feel too much really right now."

"Ye, me too. Jus' sorta...numb," he said as he looked back down at the ground.

Murdoc studied him for a moment. His blue hair was shining in the sun and his skin looked even paler out in the sunlight. He really looked like a little vampire boy, which Murdoc found kind of endearing. He had to admit, he liked D a lot more since he'd finally grown some balls and started sticking up for himself. It was almost like his brain just sort of turned back on after years of damage. He realized how attractive he was, and how talented he was, and this gave him a sort of confidence that really made him act more like an adult. Of course, he still had that childish joy and carelessness about him, which is why he probably enjoyed growing a garden so much. It's also probably a part of why he enjoyed writing songs and jamming out with the band so much. He wondered if he would still have that same happiness after all of this.

"Oi, here comes the cab," D said as he straightened himself up.

Murdoc shook himself out of his thoughts. The cab pulled up in front of them and he opened the door for D.

"Here," he said as he stood beside him, allowing him to lean on him and hand him the crutches. He tossed them into the cab before guiding the singer into the cab. He leaned into the door and there faces were mere breaths away as he set him inside. He wanted so badly to just lean his cheek into his, but realized that was a little queer and pulled away. He shut the door and went around the other side to let himself in.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"Kong Studios," Murdoc demanded, pulling out his phone and taking a look at his messages.

Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Across the Universe

Chapter 05

Stage Two: Pain and Guilt

(With a bit of stage one still thrown in)

_(Author's note: oh how silly, you are 100% correct LordAizen! I can't believe it! I went to all of this trouble to make sure I had his age right and then I forgot to account for the fact that this story is set like five years in the past! Lol. Anyway, scratch out 42 and put 38...yay...all better. :] And thank you all for the well thought out reviews. I hope this chapter is sufficient after the wait. I was out of town and couldn't bring my laptop, so I've been doing quite a lot of brainstorming. Ok, here we go...)_

"Muds," D whispered breathlessly as they were close enough to Kong to see it. The bassist looked up from his phone. He'd been sexting with some broad he'd met a few days earlier; helped him to blow of some steam.

D struggled to calm himself as the Satanist's eyes widened, shocked. There was an enormous crowd of reporters and camera men surrounding the entrance to the studios. Paparazzi everywhere.

"For fuck's sake," the bassist muttered, a hint of disbelief in his voice. These fucking drones were soulless. No respect for the fact that the two of them had just lost their entire lives to a fucking drunken bitch; all they wanted to do was get there hands on an interview and make tons of money for doing so. Sick, sick bastards. Murdoc looked at D, his heart pounding in his chest, to see the blue haired boy shaking and clenching his fists. He was clearly as bothered as he was.

"Alright, here's the deal. You stick close. I'm not carryin' ye in front of all those people, so you've got to get yerself out. Don't talk to anyone. Jus' shut yer mouth, avoid eye contact and follow me into the studios. We're not givin' them anythin', ye understand Toss-pot? Anyfin!"

The singer nodded, a little frustrated at the fact Murdoc refused to help. It bothered him sometimes how he would show somewhat of a sweet side when safe in the walls of Kong, yet, when subjected to the public eye, he had to be the biggest asshole known to man. He leaned over and grabbed his crutches in order to be as quick as he could. His friend payed no attention to his attempt to please him, which really almost made the singer want to sock him in the face. He had no emotional capacity for his charades in the midst of this crazy tornado of confusion and sadness he was experiencing. However, he just gritted his teeth and braced himself for the storm of paparazzi awaiting them.

"Here," Murdoc stated as the cab came to an abrupt stop, tossing some cash at him as he did so. Murdoc opened his door, which prompted the singer to do the same thing. He struggled to open it as there was literally too many people surrounding it. They pushed against it, unaware of his injury and eager to get their story. He screamed out as his bad foot got slammed in the door, causing tears to pool up in his dented, blood filled eyes.

"God," he whined to himself before mustering up his strength and pushing hard against the door, throwing back the culprits who had just hurt him so badly. He put his crutches out first and hopped up onto his good foot, feeling as though he were about to cry. He was so overwhelmed and frustrated by the scene before him.

"2D, 2D, how do you feel after the tragic car accident, killing your drummer and guitarist...?"

"Noodle and Russel!" He shouted, furious that they hadn't even the decency to learn their names.

"2D! Over here! How are you and Murdoc recovering? Are you nervous to go home to an empty home!?"

They were frantic, crazy animals; hopping up and down and shoving microphones in his face as they took pictures. The heavily medicated, injured young singer simply looked down at his feet, an angry look on his face as he struggled to hobble towards the studios. It felt like it was a million miles away, and Murdoc was leaving him behind. He was already almost in, not even turning back to make sure the singer was making it.

"Murdoc! Murdoc!" he screamed out, his voice breaking, "Murdoc, please!" he shouted some more.

"MURDOC!!!!" He cried out even louder as the bassist entered the doorway and shut it behind him. He'd abandoned him in this giant mess of people. He felt as though he were going to be trampled and suddenly stopped, fearful tears streaming down his face.

"2D, are you guys going to find yourselves some new band members? Will the Gorillaz ever be again?"

"Leave me alone! Fucking leave me alone!" he yelled out. However, the many voices of the reporters around him drowned it out. They were asking these pointless, hurtful, dribble questions and they were too stupid to realize they couldn't even hear if he were to answer anyway.

"Fuck..." he sobbed as he stood still, crying his eyes out. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Come on, sir, I've got you."

He looked up to see the taxi driver. He had been overwhelmed by the somewhat pathetic sight, and had gotten out of his vehicle to help his former passenger.

"Tank you," he stated gratefully as the young cab driver put his hand on the small of his back and guided him forward. It really wasn't much physical help, so to speak, but it was a huge boost of confidence for the singer. Sometimes he really just needed the smallest bit of help to get him to achieve larger accomplishments. It was much quicker as he hopped up to the door, tuning out the reporters.

"Here you are," the cab driver stated as he smiled warmly at D.

"Wot's yer name?" he asked as he handed a little wad of cash from his pocket to the driver.

"Cameron. Thanks sir, but this was complimentary. Go on in and get some rest."

D smiled softly as he put his money away.

"Well, thank ya very much," he repeated before allowing himself into Kong. Murdoc was standing just in front of the elevator, his arms folded and a guilty look on his face.

"Wot the fuck, Murdoc?!" D shouted, remembering how he'd been so abandoned.

"Yer an adult, D. Start acting like one," he stated flatly before walking away. D could here his footsteps echoing down the halls for a moment and then he was gone. He was utterly alone.

He swallowed hard as he looked around unsure of what to do. Noodle wasn't there to run up and welcome him home. Russel wasn't there to give him a noogie or something. Nothing. They were gone, and all he had left was Murdoc, who was absolutely no help at all. They really were gone.

"I want you back! Please come back! Oh fucking God, please come back! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been distracting him! We would've seen it coming! It's my fucking fault!" He screamed as a sudden sharp and unbearable pain overcame him. Tears flowed down his face as he fell to the ground shaking and sobbing. He pounded his fists onto the ground desperately as the wales continued to escape his lips.

"Oh God, please, please come back! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I won't ever do anything bad ever again, please jus' come back! I can't live wifout you!" he sobbed. He stayed this way on the floor, screaming and holding onto his stomach. He was in so much emotional pain he could actually physically feel it. This sickening pull in his stomach. Pulling him towards Russel. Pulling him towards Noodle. Pulling him to grab onto something that simply wasn't there anymore.

…........

Murdoc sighed. He had heard 2D crying, however, he couldn't muster up the courage to go comfort him. Not after he'd just left him to the dogs out there. He was a dirty old asshole, and he knew it. That's what he was meant to be. Nothing more. He couldn't take care of D. He couldn't take care of himself. He couldn't fix this problem. He couldn't get his band together. He wasn't good enough to push things forward or make things feel okay again. It was simply beyond his abilities. So, he ignored his cries and exited into the parking garage, pulling out his keys and unlocking his winnebago. Home sweet home, at least some familiarity was around to comfort him now. He entered, grabbed a beer, cracked it open and lied on the bed, drinking desperately.

He wanted to get hammered so he could numb himself. However, he was painfully aware of the fact that he felt a little numb. He still had no emotion at the loss of his friends. He still somewhat expected Noodle to come bothering him at night, eager to show him some new amazing lick she'd discovered on her guitar. He still expected Russel to come ask him why he'd left 2D to fend for himself when he'd so clearly needed help. He really still, in his heart of hearts, didn't feel their absence, not like D had just experienced, and he really wanted to numb himself to that numbness, which was simply making him feel guilty.

"Fucking hell," he sighed, finishing off his beer and grabbing another one that had been on the edge of the bed. Yeah, he was going to get fucked up fast. He took a swig before he felt an electricity shoot through his body. The thought of D, even as he was lying there helpless, somewhat sexually charged him as it had earlier when he'd been observing his body. He drank somewhat absentmindedly as he thought about it. Those tantalizing hips. Satan how he'd love to have his hands on those hips while doing something sinfully pleasurable to the singer. He could only imagine how he could be in bed. Amazing, he was certain of it. He was so attractive, and he was fairly confident that the singer had had plenty of sexual experience, perhaps even with men? He wasn't sure of that, but he knew women flocked to him like crazy.

He grumbled a bit as he unzipped his pants, unaware of the fact that he was grabbing himself and moving up and down.

"Fuck," he sighed as he thought about kissing the singer's lips. They'd be soft, he imagined, and even a bit feminine. He figured his kiss would probably be somewhat needy at first, as he would probably be nervous, but, after a while, he fantasized he would be dominating.

"Mmmm," he moaned a bit as he stroked himself faster.

The singer's beautiful face. He thought about how he would look, mounted on top of him, his face sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead, moaning throatily with pleasure. Up and down, up and down. He'd be warm inside, warm and inviting. He'd probably throw out a few pet names, like baby and Mudsie (which he really did call him sometimes, much to his distaste [in reality, anyway]). He felt himself getting hot, drenched in sweat as he fell into his fantasy, moving aggressively up and down on himself, being somewhat abusive on his own body. It was mere moments before he was climaxing, imagining that he were releasing inside of his band mate, shaking and tensing up as he came.

"Oooh," he moaned after his final jerk, landing back onto his bed. His black hair was matted up on his forehead and he was staring, wide-eyed and stunned up at the ceiling. Had he really just snapped one off to the thought of that fucking wanker 2D?

"Satan," he whispered, zipping himself up. He had.


	6. Chapter 6

Across the Universe

Chapter 06

"Oi...Satan..." Murdoc muttered as he slowly awoke. He wasn't sure what time it was, but the pain in his chest and stomach was unbearable, violently urging him to wake up. He didn't want to move. His head was pounding, he could tell he had a mild hangover (nothing special of course).

"Fuck...the pain pills...fergot!" he grunted. They'd forgotten to go and pick up their prescriptions. He sighed as he realized that meant that D didn't have any. He was probably in a massive amount of pain. He winced a bit as he forced himself to sit up, his headache coming full force from the back of his head and slapping the front of it. He shut his eyes forcefully before putting his hand to the back of his head and slapping, attempting to knock the pain out. It was useless.

"Ok, Muds, here we go," he encouraged himself as he got out of bed, sickened as he realized he was still wearing his bloody, torn up clothes.

"Fuck!" he shouted, frustrated, as he hurriedly removed them. He had no desire to have either Russel or Noodle's blood on him. He stood naked for a moment, panting heavily, before grabbing a different long sleeved black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and pulled them upon his body. He hadn't even bothered to grab any underwear; he was too tired. As he pulled up his jeans and secured them he caught a glance of himself in the mirror, causing him to stop and stare for a moment. He looked sickly; more than usual. He stood up straight and turned sideways, looking himself over. His body was ok. No one would ever know his torso had been injured. Having concluded this he faced the mirror again and leaned his face in a little closer. He had extremely dark bags under his eyes. He had aged quite a bit in the last few years, despite his happiness with his own success and the company he'd found in his bandmates. Perhaps it was the drugs or the sex...maybe the alcohol? Ah, all the classics. He'd lived the rock & roll life to it's fullest, and now he was suddenly smack dab in the middle of having to take care of another human being, which was something he wasn't entirely confident he would be able to do.

"Shit..." he muttered. He supposed he'd better go and make sure D was ok.

He abruptly walked away from the mirror, making up his mind along the way that he would have to smash it so he wouldn't have another confrontation with himself, and headed across the parking lot to D's room. He opened the first door and traveled down the stairs, opening the second into his room. He hadn't even bothered to knock as he assumed D was probably asleep. However, the zombie boy was nowhere to be found.

"Mmmm," he wondered aloud before turning back around and heading into the studios. He walked down the corridor he'd so hastily disappeared down the night before slowly, keeping his eyes and ears sharp for the singer. After a few moments, though, he reached the front entrance and, to his dismay, the singer had cried himself to sleep on the floor; right where he had left him earlier.

Murdoc quickly walked over to the window to see if he could get an idea of what time it was. It was dark. They'd both slept the day away.

He sighed to himself before kneeling down and touching the back of the singer's hair. He had fallen asleep with his left cheek to the ground, arms sprawled out above his head, and his good leg bent to the side; his bad one was straight due to the cast.

"Faceache, hey, c'mon Dullard, git up," he urged, gently rubbing his hair. His actions were strongly contradicting the name calling, which he was aware of. However, he was also aware that D knew he was putting on a facade; he'd said so earlier in the hospital, which had surprised him. He figured D would be too stupid to see through that. Perhaps he'd underestimated him.

The singer quietly began to stir as the Satanist continued to rub the back of his head. He was no longer speaking, simply rubbing and watching. 2D's eyes fluttered open as he silently felt the comforting massage he was currently receiving. These moments were rare with Murdoc, so he simply wanted to lay and enjoy it before it was gone.

"Are ye ok?" Murdoc asked quietly, still rubbing his soft hair.

"I guess," 2D responded, moving his arms under his head and resting on them.

"Lay wif me," the singer somewhat asked, somewhat demanded, a very quiet tone to his voice.

"Wot? Why? I jus' got up," Murdoc protested, getting a little frustrated with all of the affection between them. He'd wanted it, but, there was still that tiny, miserable part of him that wanted to push the singer away from him.

"Jus' do it," D urged, his voice becoming a little frustrated. He was really getting tired of having to fight to get him to act like a proper human being.

"Fine. But this is stupid," Murdoc agreed, feeling it was necessary to insist it wasn't a good idea.

D sighed, irritated, but grateful he'd listened. Murdoc laid down on his back, hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"So wot in the name of Satan are we doing this fer?" he asked, a little curious, a little nervous.

"I dunno," D replied, looking affectionately at his friend, "I jus' fought it might be nice fer us ta slow down fer a moment and talk."

"Oh fer fuck's sake. Couldn't we've gone the couch er my winne ta do that? Why the fuck do we have to lay on this cold floor?"

"Because, I don' feel like getting' up. I'm tired, and my foot hurts," the singer answered, a harsh tone to his voice, "can'tcha jus' do wot I want? I fink ya kinda owe me after leavin' me high an' dry yesterday."

"I don't owe you a damn thing, don't git shit twisted. Nuffin's changin' between you and me, ok? I'm not gonna be Mister Nice Muds, I'm not gonna take care of you. If you need that then maybe ye should go back home."

The singer simply stared at him for a moment before blinking, "this is my home."

Murdoc felt a pang of guilt in his stomach as he swallowed and continued to look at the ceiling. He didn't want to make eye contact.

"Ya know, jus' because they're gone doesn't mean you git ta treat me like shit either!" 2D spat out, feeling pretty bold, "an' ya know wot else...ya do need to be "mister nice muds" because we need ta take care of each ova. We ain't gonna git froo this by ourselves. We need each ova."

He was sitting up now, looking down at Murdoc. The bassist had finally looked at him, and, for a brief moment, D could see the sadness flicker across his face before it returned to stone.

"I can't take care of you," he stated, a flat tone to his voice.

"Fine then," D stated, angry as all hell, "Fine then, don't take care of me. But I'm gonna take care of you, wetha you like it or not."

Murdoc laughed maliciously, "Oh Jesus. You fink YOU can take cara ME? That's classic."

D felt his face getting hot as frustration built itself even higher within him. How could Murdoc be such an asshole? Had he no heart?

"Well," D began, swallowing hard and shaking. He was struggling to control his wavering voice, "fine, maybe I can't really take care of ya, but...I can help. I can help you."

"You can't even help yerself," he spat out, sitting up as well. At this point they were in each other's faces, anger filling the air between them. Murdoc wasn't entirely certain why he was pushing himself so hard to be so nasty, but he couldn't stop at this point.

"Yes I can! I'm not a fuckin' child! I know how ta take caruv myself!"

"Then why the fuck don'tchoo eva do it? Huh? Riddle me that brainache!"

D looked at the bassist's face, inches away from his own. He was so angry he could see red around his face, and he wanted nothing more than to hit him; for a just a moment, he'd forgotten just where he stood and, in a moment of bravery, reached out his hand and did just that.

Wham! A smack square in the face. He swallowed hard and felt his stomach get sick as he waited for Murdoc's reaction. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, waiting for it. He knew it was coming. It had to be coming.

However, it didn't. He never hit him. The bassist had watched as the singer cowered, unable to look at him after what he'd just done. It took every ounce of his energy not to beat the fuck out of him, but he'd managed to swallow his rage and calm himself. He was breathing really heavily, but other than that, he spoke in a non-threatening tone.

"Ok. This is getting outta hand. I need painkillers. Do you 'ave any?"

D opened his eyes, a shocked look on his face as he simply stared at him.

"Well!?" Murdoc urged, showing the singer that his understanding was wearing thin.

"Oh...er...yea...yes!" He spat out nervously as he grabbed his crutches and pulled himself up slowly. Murdoc wasn't about to help him get up after he'd smacked him. In face, he was surprised to see that, once the singer had gotten up, his hand was actually extended towards the Satanist, offering to help him up.

He looked up at him, surprised for just a moment, before grabbing his hand and getting up. He'd only grabbed his hand to show appreciation and had really pushed himself up with his other hand. He hadn't wanted the singer to topple over.

"I've always got painkillers. We don' even need those perscriptamajiggers they gave us," D spoke, trying to make conversation, as Murdoc followed him to his room.

"Prescriptions," Murdoc stated, uninterested.

"Oh, yeah, er, those," D chuckled a bit.

Murdoc rolled his eyes as he walked, his arms folded across his chest. He was a little angry with himself for behaving so cruelly. Russel would've hit him for that. Russel would've hit him for earlier as well. Fuck.

"So, erm, can ya stay out here fer jus' a moment?" D asked as he had reached his door. He looked really serious.

"Wot, why?" Murdoc asked, confused.

"Jus' waitaminute, ok?" D replied, a really irritated tone to his voice.

"Fine, fine, Whateva. Be quick though, my chest is killin' me."

D nodded before disappearing into his room. He had wanted to clean his room up a bit before allowing Murdoc in (he obviously wasn't aware that the bassist had already looked for him in there). There were underwear laying about the room and a few porno magazines which he seldom used seeing as he'd never had a shortage of women in his life. None-the-less, he didn't want Murdoc to see what he masturbated to, since that was rather private. He straightened up a few other assorted things before returning to the door and opening it.

Murdoc looked around a bit as he stepped in. He didn't say anything; just looked.

"Erm, ok, here we go," D said as he rummaged around in a drawer and returned to his friend with some pills, "these'll do tha trick," he grinned as the Satanist took them from him, swallowing them without any water. 2D smiled at this. He never really saw anyone other than himself down pills without any sort of drink to wash them down.

"Ye, I c'n do it, too," Murdoc said, knowing what the singer was thinking.

"I see that," D replied before walking away from his bandmate and sitting down in front of his keyboard.

"Wot're ya doin'?" Murdoc asked, not really wanting the singer to try and write a song. He wasn't ready for that.

"I was jus' gonna play a little, I s'ppose. Makes me feel a little better."

"We can't make new songs anymore. You know this?"

D looked up at him, "I can by myself. I know the Gorillaz isn't the Gorillaz anymore, though. I'm not stupid."

Murdoc swallowed hard, "I'm not ready for that, D," he said, a very serious tone to his voice.

D blinked and looked at him for a moment before backing away from the key board. He held eye contact with him as he approached, which caused Murdoc to back into the door. Why was he getting so close?

"D...wot're you doin'?" he breathed out. 2D was right in his face, he could smell the sweetness on his breath.

"Nuffin', jus'...jus' lookin'," he replied as he touched his hand to the top of Murdoc forehead and brushed a piece of his black hair out of his eyes. He had a lovely face, despite the greenish hue he had.

"Well stoppit, yer makin' me nervous," Murdoc insisted, making no move to resist. He remembered the fuck he'd had with himself earlier, and how badly he'd wished it was D. Both of them breathed heavily for a few moments, almost unable to ignore the temptation to explore the other's mouth with their tongues. However, the moment passed as Murdoc cleared his throat and turned his face away. 2D blinked a bit, as if he were coming out of a trance and backed up a bit. What the fuck was going on?

"We're going to have to have to talk to the press," Murdoc suddenly stated, pretending the moment they'd just had never happened. D played along.

"I know," he responded, looking down at the ground sheepishly. There was that unbearable pain he'd felt a few hours earlier.

"Ok, well...git some more rest. We'll figure it out in the morning."

D nodded as Murdoc turned around and left his room. He didn't want to sleep alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Across the Universe

Chapter 07

Phase 2 & 3: Pain and Guilt, Anger and bargaining

_(Author's note: sorry if it starts to feel like I'm hopping around a bit in this chapter. I have to, however, otherwise this story would be like 800 chapters long, as I need enough time to elapse so as to demonstrate the seven stages of grief, which is what this story is truly all about. So, hopefully I am able to cohesively tell this story while elapsing the proper amount of time. Thanks again for reading. OH! And this is NOT the last chapter. Much more to come. ~StalkerDex)_

An tense, yet somewhat eager, silence feel across the room as Murdoc Nicalls, Gorillaz acclaimed bassist, and 2D, angelic-pill-addicted-zombie-obsessed-singer, took a seat behind the table. It had a red table cloth on it, which was host to two small glasses of water and matching microphones. Normally it was four of each; another gentle reminder of the enormous loss the music world had suffered four weeks ago to the day.

The singer felt his mouth get dry as he looked out at the many reporters, cameras and microphones being held up in the air. It wasn't as frenzied as it had been the day they'd returned from this hospital; press conferences were a little more dignified, if it were possible to be so. The two of them had discussed it: Murdoc would do all of the talking. The blue haired zombie had been instructed to hop up on pills, zone out and act confused. He did as he was told, but he wasn't having a very good high. Truth be told, he was feeling completely paranoid, and the room full of inquiring press really wasn't helping to calm him.

"We are here to answer your questions now," Murdoc finally said, leaning into the microphone. His voice echoed throughout the silent room, evoking a small stir amongst the press. They were allowed to speak now.

"You," Murdoc selected a young blonde in the front.

"Hello Mr. Nicalls. CNM would like to know what is in store for the Gorillaz now? Will you continue to make music?"

Murdoc sat up a bit, his arms still on the table, hands grasping one another.

"Well, at this point we're not entirely sure what we plan to do. However, there are still two of us surviving, and we have no intentions of splitting up, so perhaps you will still here music from us, though not necessarily under the name."

The reporter nodded, taking down some notes, signaling she was finished. Murdoc called on another one, this time an older man.

"Will this loss have an impact on your music? Who writes the songs in the first place? Won't we get something completely different without the four of you together?"

2D looked at the Satanist nervously. He could tell he was angry with the stupid questions, as was he. However, D knew to hide his emotion and did his best to look too high to speak.

"Yes, I'd imagine it will have an impact on our music. We all collaborated together, though I write quite a few of the tunes, as well as D here. We are the main writers. However, at this moment, like I said, we're unsure of what we'll do and our concern is really not music at this time."

And so time went by. The conference was only about fifteen minutes or so, but it had felt like ages as his friend answered ignorant question after ignorant question.

"Alright, this is the last one," Murdoc announced as he pointed to a young brunette woman.

"Yes, Thank you Murdoc. Can you please tell us at NBG, what is life like now at Kong Studios without the joyful presence Noodle would bring, or the sturdy back bone Russel provided? Has it been difficult?"

D couldn't help but lower his eyebrows a bit in irritation. What an terrible question. He stared at Murdoc, aware of the fact that the bassist still hadn't really accepted their deaths. He thought about speaking up for a moment as Murdoc's breathing sped up and his arms began to shake. However, he was beaten to it.

"It has been," he began shakily, his voice very weak. He swallowed softly, "...it has been unbearable," he pushed out; he was losing control and quickly. A stunned silence filled the room as Murdoc's unsteady breathing rang out through the microphone. Everyone simply watched in awe as the bassist started to stand, his legs wobbling beneath him, a terrified and pained look on his face. D knew it was hitting him, just as it had done to him weeks ago.

The bassist clenched his stomach and leaned on the table with his other arm before letting out a gut wrenching sob and falling down, pulling a bit of the table cloth down with him. D simply stood aside, well aware that this would be hard enough for Murdoc, breaking down in the open; there was no way he wanted to humiliate him any further by attempting to comfort him.

It was hard not to though, as he was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking and grabbing desperately onto the table cloth and tugging at his hair.

"I want my baby girl back!" He cried out, "I want my best friend back! Why the fuck would anyone steal them away from me!? They're mine, goddamnit!" he squeezed out in the midst of his tears. This went on for a minute or so before he abruptly stopped, wiped his tears away and shakily stood up. He didn't look at the dozen or so pairs of eyes on him. He simply stormed into a small limo that had been waiting for them. D followed, disgusted at how distasteful the questions they'd been asked were. They had no regard for the fact that they were suffering intensely over the loss; it wasn't something that was scripted in a movie to entertain them, as they'd treated it.

"Satan, I lost it out there," Murdoc gritted through his teeth. He was clearly embarrassed, which made him furious with himself. D looked at him somewhat at a loss for words. He was afraid anything he said may set him off, as he was finally starting to lose it. He knew he'd have to watch it, especially with how ballsy he'd been lately. He knew he was pushing it.

The limo started to move. The driver already knew to take them back home. They'd had their whole escaped planned out in case things had gotten out of hand, which they obviously had. He sort of knew something like this would happen. The singer had recommended that they wait a while on the conference, as he was aware that Murdoc still hadn't accepted the reality of the situation, and he didn't want anything to provoke it in public, which it had. Fuck, if he would just listen to him sometimes things would be easier. Now he hadn't even gotten the chance to fully express his grief, as he'd been all too aware of the eyes on him. He'd cut it short, and who knew how long it would be now before he let it out again. However, he had acknowledged their deaths for the first time, which was a big step forward.

"Wot the fuck're ya makin' that face for?" Murdoc snarled at the singer. He had been completely unaware of the fact that his face was reflecting his frustrated thoughts.

"Nuffin'. I'm jus' high. I'm makin' faces."

"You don' do that when yer high, you jus' act stupider than usual. Wot're ya makin' that fuckin' face fer?"

D bit his lower lip, struggling to mask his anger. He hated being called stupid, and Murdoc had been doing nothing but putting him down. He was supposed to be helping; they were supposed to be helping each other! Why the fuck was he always so damn nasty?

"C'n we talk about it later then, please? We're in the car, and I don' wanna fight right now, ok?"

God they sounded like an old married couple, which D was painfully aware of. They'd been doing nothing but fighting for the last four weeks, and it really hurt him. Although, he had to admit, in the heat of their battles, he sometimes wanted to ravage the bassist. Not just ravage him, but seriously fuck the hell out of him: rough and callously. He wanted to treat him in bed the way Murdoc treated him on a daily basis. He wanted to scratch him up and make him bleed, yet, in a passionate way, not a vengeful way. He just really wanted to be sexually violent with him for some odd and unknown reason.

"Fine. Wot-fuckin'-ever," Murdoc responded before whipping out his phone. He was sexting again.

"Ya know, it might be beneficial ta actually fuck someone," D spat out maliciously, "don'tcha eva get tired of jerkin' off to that shit?"

"First of all, you jus' fuckin' asked me not ta fight! Second, I don't wank off, I jus' like the talk."

If only D knew that the last time the bassist had jerked off, it was to the thought of him. It wasn't only once either. It had been an almost three time a week occurrence. He loved to think of how gentle and passionate the singer would probably be with him; better than any woman he could imagine. Of course, he really had no idea how he was in bed, but he certainly did enjoy fantasizing about it.

"Why do ya do it then? If ye aren't getting any sort of physical release, why do you sit there alla the time and do that? That don't make any sense."

"None of yer fucking business. Hey, you'd better watch it. I'm gonna fuckin' kick yer ass if you don't quit mouthin' off."

The limo came to stop, snapping the two of them out of it momentarily.

"Here you are guys. Ride's already paid for by the record company, so you're all set."

D pulled a small amount of cash out of his pocket and handed it to him, "Here's a tip. Tank you," he said, very friendly before exiting the car and following Murdoc into Kong. He was still hopping around on his crutches, however, he could tell it was getting close to the end of them. He only had about two more weeks or so before the cast could come off and he could begin to walk again.

_Thank God._

Despite their argument, Murdoc did hold the door open for him. He'd noticed, but didn't thank him. He was still too irritated, which was very out of the ordinary for him.

"Hey, I held the door fer ya, have you forgotten yer manners?" Murdoc asked, somewhat joking. He felt guilty for always being so mean, but, he honestly couldn't control it. He'd been having little fits of rage due to the stress, and he could see that D was suffering the same thing; probably where all of the fuckin' attitude was coming from.

"Ye, I saw."

He didn't turn around, just simply began to head for his room.

"Hey, Brainache, stoppit. Where're ya goin'?"

"To my room," he replied, a warning tone to his voice. Murdoc could tell he didn't want to be bothered, however, he'd just about had it with his friend's shitty attitude.

"Goddamnit, D!" He yelled as he quickly walked up to him. He had just reached the door to the garage and had started to open it, but Murdoc had caught up to him and slammed it, causing the singer to turn and back up against the wall.

"Wot the fuck is your problem!? Huh!? Why the fuck're ya bein' such a little fuckin' shit!?"

"Why do I have a problem!? Are you serious!? You're the one who has a fucking problem!" D yelled back, though not quite as loud, daring to shove the bassist in the chest, which did back him up for a moment. However, he simply came back with double the force, slamming 2D's head into the wall. He dropped his crutches as a sudden dizziness over took him, causing him to fall into the corner. This didn't stop Murdoc, who was in an uncontrollable rage at this point. He started pounding his fists into his angelic face, which began to bleed immediately. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop. He went harder and harder, watching somewhat horrified as D began to lose consciousness. Suddenly, however, he was caught of guard.

"Fuckin' leave me alone!" The singer shouted, getting a rush of adrenaline, lending him just enough strength to punch his attacker square in the face. He flew back and D, caught in an adrenaline dream, leaned forward and fell onto the bassist, punching him in the face. He wasn't being quite as brutal as Murdoc had been on him, but it was hard enough to let his mate know he was serious. Suddenly, however, he was also caught by surprise as Murdoc grabbed his wrists, stopping the punches, and pulled his face down, aggressively kissing him. At first the singer kept his mouth shut, not completely sure that this was actually happening. It didn't take long, though, before he realized that it was and he moaned helplessly, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into Murdoc's mouth. Once his lips had parted the bassist did the same, each of them kissing deeply, wanting to explore the other's mouth. He could feel himself getting hard as the bassist rolled his tongue around in his mouth, almost choking him; he loved it.

He moaned even louder as he grabbed Murdoc's hair and tugged eagerly, lifting him off of the floor. They were both sitting up now, D's hands grabbing at the back of Murdoc's head, in his lap. The bassist could feel his friend's erection against his stomach which made him get hot with even more desire. Suddenly, he didn't want the sex to be so gentle as he'd imagined. There had been so much tension between them the last few weeks, he just wanted to get it out; the feeling was mutual.

D quickly tugged at the bassist's clothes and after a few moments they were both stripped down. Murdoc lifted D up and forced him against the wall, kissing him hard before shoving himself inside of him. The singer turned his head to the side and screamed; he could tell it hurt him, but he could also see the shear ecstasy on his face. Veins were somewhat showing themselves as his neck remained turned to him for a moment. He looked back at him and those empty eyes just pierced him as he grabbed onto his buttocks, thrusting in and out violently. D was biting his lower lip and whimpering as he tugged on Murdoc's hair again before moving to his back and digging his finger nails into him.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He cried out, also enjoying the pain. D could tell and he smiled deviously at the bassist when he returned his look. They were making a lot of eye contact, which surprised the singer.

"Go harder," he demanded before biting the bassist's neck, drawing even more blood. Murdoc did as he was told, though wasn't sure if he was capable of going much longer. He could feel the singer sucking gently where he'd bitten his neck. He was a fucking vampire, zombie maniac, yet he still almost felt as though he were being intense and hard on a child, which was starting to make it difficult for him to distinguish between his guilt and his desire. However, he was about to climax, so he pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

"I'm gonna cum," he warned. He ignored him though, and continued to suck harder at the wound on Murdoc's neck. He screamed out as he came, realizing at the same time that D was climaxing as well. He shuddered underneath him, drenched with sweat. Their bodies simply glided together as they writhed and shivered with one another.

"Uhn," Murdoc wheezed as he pulled himself out of the singer, both of them dropping to the floor, completely exhausted. They breathed heavily for a few minutes, staring uncertainly at one another.

"Erm, I fink I should mouth off more often," D suddenly spoke up, smiling and with a playful tone to his voice.

Murdoc was still panting, but he smirked a bit at the singer before responding, "I suppose ya will then."

D felt a sudden calm wash over him. So he was allowed to do this again.


	8. Chapter 8

Across the Universe

Chapter 08

Stage 4: Depression...the beginning of it anyway...

The singer stirred his cereal about, watching the milk carry the small O's around. He wasn't hungry, yet had poured himself a bowl anyway. He really had been putting in a good solid effort as far as eating went, but he still found himself repulsed by the idea. Every so often he would actually notice that he had to eat in order to survive, and so he would have a salad or something, but it was very infrequent, and it always made him feel sick when he did.

"Are ya feelin' okay?" Murdoc asked, sitting across from his bandmate, suddenly concerned for his well being after the physical contact they'd had the day before. He'd even been smitten enough to leave his winnebago in the middle of the night and sleep with D, cuddling and everything.

"I'm okay. I jus' still can't eat. I'm tryin' but, it's all pretty gross to me at the moment."

Murdoc nodded. He had eaten his bowl, but got what he was saying anyway.

"Well, here, if you can't eat it I will," he stated as he held out his hands for the bowl. 2D nudged it over to him and then leaned his elbows on the table, holding his tired head up with his hands.

"How've ye been feeling physically and all? I mean, how's yer back?"

Ah, his back. That had been a bit of an issue.

"Well, I c'n feel where the problem is," he admitted, sitting up and touching the bump, "but, erm, well...remember how the doc told me about the numbness and everyfin'?"

Murdoc nodded before taking a bite of the singer's unfinished breakfast.

"Yeah, well, every once in a while my back goes numb, and I have noticed a bit of weakness in my legs, but that could be because I ain't usin' 'em much I guess, right?"

"Mmmm, yeah. Ye should probably still go in ta the doctor's though, mate. That's a bit risky."

D sighed, looking down. He didn't want to go to the doctors.

"Don't pout!" Murdoc said abruptly, causing the singer to look up at him. He was surprised to see a cheeky smile on his face.

"Wot?" he asked, smiling back.

"C'mere. Muds'll make ya feel better," he said as he patted his lap, an alluring tone to his voice. 2D felt his heart start to rush as he got up and hopped over to the bassist, sitting down on his lap, facing the Satanic Sex God.

"Hmmm, I wonder how I can eva feel betta," D taunted, moving his hips around a bit on his lover's lap; he'd noticed the way he was always staring at them.

Murdoc smirked at him as he put his hands on the singer's sensual hips, guiding them forwards and backwards against his rapidly hardening penis. He looked up and felt a deep adoration inside of him at the sight of D, leaning his head back and moaning softly. It was just as he'd pictured it would be. He watched quietly, still guiding D's hips as he rolled his head to the side, running his own hand through his blue hair, eyes shut with a look of desire and submission on his face. He was a little feminine, especially when he would make those quiet, pleasurable moans. He didn't want to ravage him; he wanted to make love to him.

"Baby, come on," D whispered before nibbling on Murdoc's ear a bit. The Satanist responded by moving his hands up the singer's back. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Oh, D...that feels really bad," he stated, leaning back a bit and making eye contact with him.

"Issit?" D asked, a little confused. He really hadn't noticed.

"Here, stand up and turn," Murdoc instructed. The singer did as he was told. He stood tensely as he felt his lover lift up his shirt a bit and touch his finger to the tender spot on his spine. It really hurt when he touched it, and he winced a bit, breathing in sharply and holding it.

"Fuck, Stu...yeah, this is really bad," Murdoc said, a concerned tone to his voice. He was disturbed at the sight. The singer's lower back was flat until the spine, where it was blown up like a baseball. It felt like there was a lot of fluid in it, so he didn't want to touch it too much.

"We really need ta take ya to the doctor," he stated, gently rubbing the healthy parts of his back.

"Have I disgusted you?" D asked, disappointed at the abrupt stop to their foreplay. His head was down and his back was still turned to the bassist, who responded by moving his hands from the zombie's back to the front of his stomach, just above where his jeans sat.

"No, not at all..." Murdoc whispered, gently turning the singer around. He slowly faced Murdoc, who unbuttoned his jeans and opened the zipper just enough to let him get at his hips. Finally, he could have a taste.

D touched the top of Murdoc's head and leaned his head back as he began to nibble softly at his hips; drawing no blood this time. Everything was very slow and passionate. He rubbed the back of his black hair gently as he felt his excitement grow. Murdoc was kissing, sucking and biting his way closer and closer to his penis, pulling his jeans down as he did so. He began to breathe a little louder, though still very slow, as his jeans finally dropped around his ankles and he felt Murdoc's mouth around him. He was moist and warm; pleasantly so.

The singer bit his lip softly as he looked down, needing to watch. Murdoc's eyes were closed and he had a very serene look on his face as he moved rhythmically up and down the length of his lover. It didn't take long however, for D to desire more and he lifted the bassist up by putting his hand under his chin.

"C'n I please take the lead this time?" He asked, a needy look on his face. Murdoc agreed as this was becoming more and more like his fantasies about the singer.

"Ok, let's go to the couch then," he urged as he stepped out of the pants that were around his ankles, grabbed Murdoc's hand, and led him to the couch.

"Ok, baby, lie down," he cooed as he gently nudged the bassist on the couch. He stared curiously at 2D as he got down, but soon was forced to break eye contact as he was to lay on his stomach. D took his time, rubbing the Satanist's back sensually as he made his way down to his jeans. He reached around his waste, unbuttoned, and then pulled them off before tossing them aside. He had no use for them anymore.

Murdoc could feel his desire growing as D kissed his back and legs all over before finally laying down on top of him.

"Are ya ready?" D whispered into murdoc's ear. He was laying on the bassist's back and his face was right next to his.

"Yes, I'm ready," he breathed out as he braced himself.

"Oi..." he wined softly as he felt D penetrate him. He was very slow, inching himself in so as to help with the pain.

"Shhh," D cooed into Murdoc's ear as he moved gently.

"Fuck, it hurts..." the Satanist confessed.

"It'll feel better, Love, promise," D coddled as he slid himself in all the way.

"Unnnhhh," Murdoc squeezed out, squinching his face. He really was in quite a large amount of pain. Luckily, it was brief as the singer slowly moved in and out it gradually began to feel fantastic.

"Have you done this before?" Murdoc whispered, his eyes closed as he focused on the singer's movement.

D smiled to himself, sweat building between the two of them as he held onto Murdoc's shoulders and pressed his cheek to the Satanist's.

"That's a secret, my dear," he answered, an incredibly sexy tone to his voice.

Of course, he hadn't. He was simply trying to act like he had so he seemed experienced, and it was paying off. Murdoc was convinced that he was in good hands.

The bassist never commented, simply remained beneath him, eyes closed, beads of sweat rolling down his face. They stayed this way the entire time, D sliding up and down his back as he penetrated very affectionately. It was long, passionate and intense.

"Ok, are you ready to go?" Murdoc gasped, hardly able to control himself.

"Yeah, yeah..." D responded as he pushed himself a little further, still maintaining a caring air about it.

No more words were spoken between the two of them as they both began to shudder. Murdoc was jerking up and down in long intervals as he moaned through gritted teeth. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had in his life, and, as he rolled over to check and see how the singer's was, he was happy to see a very relaxed, satisfied look on his lover's face.

D smiled softly, a confident and accomplished one, as he laid down on Murdoc's chest.

"That was...wow..." Murdoc said as he felt himself relaxing, enjoying the feeling of D in his arms. He had wrapped them around him, and he was rubbing his back, careful to avoid his sore spot.

"Ye," D quietly agreed, nuzzling in closer to the Satanist, "it was."

They laid this way for quite some time, simply enjoying the closeness of one another, until they fell into deep, much needed sleep and, for the first time in a while, things were beginning to feel like they would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Across the Universe

Chapter 09

Stage 4: Depression, continued.

_(Author's note: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. Well, I'm dragging out the depression stage, and in this chapter I'm barely touching on it still. Just remember that throughout this whole thing, they're a little out of it, as people tend to be when depressed. There will be small moments of happiness, but the upward turn still hasn't come. Ok, just wanted to put that out there. ~StalkerDex)_

The blue haired young man sat nervously, fidgeting his feet as they dangled down from the small bed.

"Quit it," Murdoc stated as he sat in a chair beside him, flipping carelessly through a magazine.

"Sorry," D apologized as he abruptly stopped moving his feet, "Where is tha docter? He's takin' so long...I wanna go home."

"Ye, I wanna go too, but we can't. We've gotta git yer cast off, K?" Murdoc replied, focusing in on an article about aging. This was worth a quick read.

2D sighed, struggling not to fidget any further. Murdoc had been taking care of all sorts of things over the last two weeks, and it amazed him how he managed it without getting overwhelmed. He'd been dealing with the insurance companies over the Geep, doctor's bills, utility bills, the press as well as mothering D and scheduling him an appointment to get his cast off and his back checked. It was definitely more than he would've been able to handle. Of course, it seemed as though Murdoc liked to busy himself to distract him from how bad he felt. Honestly, the two of them were in a bit of a hole, and the only thing keeping them afloat was each other. It wasn't just the sex, it was everything. They were talking more than ever, having meals together, sleeping together at night, among other small things. They had really begun to have a relationship with one another, and in some small way, it was making things more bearable.

"Hello there, Mr. Tusspot. How're you feeling?" the doctor asked as he entered the small room, analyzing a small clip board in his hand.

"Erm, ok I guess," D responded, twitching his feet once more.

"Stop it," Murdoc urged as he put his hand over his legs, halting it once more.

"That's good, that's good. So, let's go ahead and get that cast off."

Murdoc continued to flip through his magazine as the doctor put a stool under D's leg, propping it up as he pulled out a small saw and began to remove the cast.

"Erm, 'ave ya eva gotten anyone's leg wif that before?" D asked nervously, referring to the small electric saw in the doctor's hands.

"No, no, of course not," he chuckled as he finished sawing it off, "now, go ahead and try to walk. Let's make sure you have your feet."

"Mmkay," D responded as he gently got down. Murdoc watched out of the corner of his eye as the singer slowly got used to walking. He looked like he was going to be ok, just a few stumbles here and there.

"'S a little numb, but feels good overwise," D said before sitting back down.

"Wonderful. Ok, now, let's take a look at your back."

The singer nodded as the doctor came around the back of him and lifted his shirt a bit. He looked nervously at Murdoc, who shot him a reassuring smile. It calmed him down a bit and he slowed his breathing.

"Hmmm, yes, well, this looks like we are going to have to do an MRI, as I'd told you we may end up having to do. I think you may have a decent disc herniation."

"Wot issat?" D asked, a worried tone to his voice.

"That is when one of your discs, which is a part of your spine, moves out a bit, causing a protrusion from your body. This wouldn't be such a big deal, except for in your spine, you can experience nerve damage. Have you had anything weird happen? Any numbness or accidents?"

D nodded, "Jus' some numb-i-ness in ma legs. I fought dat was cuz I haven't been walkin' though."

"Hmmm, that's a possibility, but I really think this is a herniation, in which case, once it's fixed your feeling will return."

"Ok, so when can we get an MRI?" Murdoc interjected, the magazine closed and sitting safely on his lap.

"Well, I've actually got a bit of time, so if you'd like I can get him down to the MRI room immediately. If this is what I think we'll also have to perform a small surgery. We'll talk about scheduling that once we've actually determined what the issue is."

"How long will it take to find out wot actually is wrong, then?" The bassist continued.

"About 48 hours, or so, I'd say. Alright then?"

Murdoc nodded to show he understood.

"Ok, well, let's go then," the doctor urged as he started to leave the room.

2D hopped off of the bed as Murdoc stood up. They followed the doctor side by side, fighting the urge to hold one another's hands. They weren't ready to bring this out to the public yet; they were already having enough of a field day with the death of Noodle and Russel. They really had no desire to attract any more attention.

"Ok, here you are. Just go ahead and have a seat and someone will be right in to help you."

"Ok," 2D replied as he sat down in a small chair beside Murdoc, eye balling the MRI machine. It was pretty intimidating, and he was really quite frightened to find out what was wrong with him. He didn't want to have a surgery. As if to sense what the singer was feeling, Murdoc reached out and touched his hand softly.

"Hey, you're gonna be ok, Love," he said quietly before reaching his hand up to his blue hair and moving a strand of it out of his face, tucking it safely behind his ear.

"I hope so," he replied, looking down and crossing his feet. He was very scared.

"I fink tha doctor's right about wot's wrong wif me..." he began, looking up guiltily at the Satanist.

"Why d'ya say that?" he asked, sensing there was something D had neglected to tell him.

"Well, I was too embarrassed ta tell tha doctor, but, the other morning after you got up ta make us breakfas' and everyfin'...erm...well...I kinda wet the bed," he admitted, his cheeks flushing red. He looked utterly humiliated.

"Oh..." Murdoc uttered sympathetically, "that's ok D. It's not yer fault...I mean, ye heard 'im say that might happen. It's really ok."

D looked up at him, a thankful look on his face, "you mean that?"

"Well, ye, sure. It ain't yer fault, shit, we had a brutal accident, it's no surprise that there's some shit wrong. All that matters is that it can be fixed, an' we already know that it can."

2D smiled at him, no longer feeling so embarrassed, "thanks Muds," he said gently.

Before the bassist could respond a different doctor had entered the room.

"Hello, which one of you is Mr. Tusspot?" he asked.

"I am. But, erm, it's actually Pot...it was Tusspot, but now i's jus' Pot."

Murdoc rolled his eyes a bit, no one ever really knew what he was on about. Especially when it came to his last name. His father had explained it before, but he'd forgotten what the deal was with their last name.

"Oh, sorry there Mr. Pot. Ok, well, I'm going to have you go ahead and lie down. We're going to basically take an image of your body. The imaging table will back into the machine and take a few pictures, then we will take you back out. That's pretty much it, so, let's go ahead and lay you down."

"Ok," the singer replied, unsure. He was slow and careful as he laid down on the table, looking up at the ceiling as he struggled to control his fear. He wished that he didn't have to be so far from Murdoc; across the room was simply too much for him these days.

"Oh..." he uttered, shocked, as the table began to move back into the MRI machine, just as the doctor had assured him it would. He was shivering a bit as he closed his eyes. The lights inside of the machine were almost blinding, and they were scaring him anyway.

_Please, please, please let this be quick...please..._

Thoughts of all the worst things in the world raced through his head for the few minutes he spent in the machine before it was finally over and he was rolled back out. He was still shaking as he stood up from the table, walking wobbily over to Murdoc, who was standing up, eager for his lover to return to him.

"Ye ok?" Murdoc asked as he rubbed the side of the nervous singer's arm. He walked up to Murdoc and leaned into his body as he hugged him gently. He was so scared and rattled, he didn't even care if anyone saw them like this.

"Ok, so, you guys are free to go if you'd like. We'll go ahead and call you with those results in a day or two and we'll let you know where we'll take it from there."

"Ok, thanks very much," Murdoc responded as he eased the singer off of him, "Ok, c'mon, le's go home."

D nodded as he trudged alongside Murdoc. He didn't want to ever come back to the hospital. He hated this place.

They were silent as they exited the hospital and got into a small rental car (yet another thing Murdoc had taken care of). It had leather seats, which irritated the both of them, especially since it was summer. At least they both had jeans on, so their legs wouldn't stick.

"I didn't like that," D stated as he leaned back in his chair, a stressed out look on his face.

"I know. I could tell. It's ok though, things'll be easier once we git alla this shit taken care of, trust me."

D sighed as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag.

"Ya don' 'ave ta sleep wif me tonight if ya don' wanna," the singer spoke up between puffs.

"Wot? Why? I mean, why do ya say that?" Murdoc asked, a little surprised. He wanted to sleep with him, and he was hoping he wasn't about to get rejected for some reason.

"Nuffin' ta do wif you. I jus' mean, since I wet the bed an' everyfin'...I don' wanna do it while you're in tha bed wif me."

"Oh," Murdoc replied, an awkward tone to his voice. He really didn't have any desire to be in bed while D lost control of his bladder, however, he didn't want to sleep alone either, "it's ok. I don' care. I'll still sleep wit ya."

D smiled softly at the Satanist, who returned with an awkward, uncomfortable smile. A long silence passed between them as they drove towards the studios. It was only moments before they arrived that Murdoc spoke up about something that had been bothering him for the past few days.

"Wot're we doin', D?"

"Wot d'ya mean?" he asked, looking up at his friend, concerned.

"I mean, me an' you. I mean, this...the fucking and all of this time we've been spendin'. I mean, we're acting like we're fuckin' boyfriends..."

"So? Don'tcha like it?" D replied, his voice getting a little high pitched. The bassist sighed, realizing that he had upset him, which was not what he'd meant to do.

"I do...that's why I'm askin'. I mean, wot are we?"

"Are ya askin' me if I'm yer boyfriend? Issat wot this is?" D asked, relaxing a bit. He'd been wondering the same.

"Well, yea, I guess. Fuck it, yeah, that's wot I mean. Are we together?"

D shifted a bit in his chair before responding, "well, I would like ta be yer boyfriend, if you'll have me as such."

Murdoc smirked, "well, if yer ok wit it then I am too, I s'ppose."

They both sat in silence as Murdoc parked the car. He laughed a bit as he looked over at D, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Ye look happy..."

"Ya know...I feel like it, fer once."

Murdoc smiled back, figuring he looked like a bit of an idiot too, before leaning in and kissing the singer tenderly.


	10. Chapter 10

Across the Universe

Chapter 10

_(Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. For some stupid reason, I always seem to run into a bit of writer's block exactly on chapter 10, EVERY SINGLE STORY I WRITE!!!!! Hahaha. Anyway, Here we go...I apologize if it's a little subpar, I've been battling tirelessly against my writer's block with this one. ~StalkerDex)_

He stared into his mismatched eyes, which revealed an enormous lack of energy. They had made love several times over the last four hours or so, and now they were spent, cuddling with their noses touching in 2D's bed. It was pleasant to simply hold one another, and for a brief moment, they had both forgotten just how bad things had gotten.

"I got a call from a lawyer the other day," Murdoc suddenly spoke up, a soft tone to his voice. They were speaking in a hushed tone, as though if they spoke too loudly, someone would come and steal them away from one another.

"Oh? About wot?"

"About the crash. That 'Sheriece' woman. They're prosecuting her and they want us to testify."

"Wot!?" 2D finally spoke up, sitting up and widening his eyes. Murdoc sighed.

"Ye. They said unless she makes some sort of deal then we're going to 'ave ta go ta court. She is being charged with, erm, I think it was vehicular manslaughter and, obviously, DUI."

"She's trying ta say she's innocent er wot?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Um, well, that's kind of wot it sounded like. I think they were talkin' about her defense sayin' somethin' about her mental state an' wotnot while she was drivin'..."

"Ye, she was drunk!" 2D spat out, a pained look on his face. Murdoc silenced for a moment, looking cautiously at his fragile lover.

"Ye, I know. It's stupid, D, it's really fuckin' stupid."

2D lowered his eyes, a frustrated look on his face, "yeah, it is. So wot're we gonna do then?"

Murdoc raised his eyes to meet the angelic singer's, a little uncertain, "I fink we should go an' talk ta her. Tell her she's put us through enough. Tell her she needs ta take a fuckin' deal er I'm gonna fuckin' lose it on her."

D laid back down, a dazed look on his face. He was high on his meds again, which didn't really bother Murdoc at all; this was the 2D he knew best.

"Erm, well, I fink that sounds a lot betta than goin' inta court. Could you imagine the press if we had ta do that?"

Murdoc wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hadn't even really thought about that.

"Ye, that would be shit."

D nodded before yawning a bit and pulling the blankets up under his chin. He looked so adorable when he was being childish and Murdoc couldn't help but smile at him. The singer noticed his lover's small display of affection and smiled back, almost accomplished looking. He had won over the single most horrible, nasty, evil human being on the planet; he really did deserve some props for that. He reached up, suddenly, and touched the bottom of the Satanist's chin, pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss. They closed and opened their mouths, sliding their tongues over top of one another's in perfect sink for a few minutes, wrapping themselves up together. Somehow they both knew that these were the very best days of their lives, yet, at the same time the worst, which made it very difficult to experience the joy and excitement that normally consumes someone who loves under regular circumstances.

"Again?" Murdoc asked playfully, rubbing his nose lovingly against D's. The singer smiled before kissing him deeply. They breathed rapidly as they, yet again, made love.

….............

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Un..." 2D whined as he rolled over a bit, trying to push out the sound of the persistent telephone.

"Fuck," Murdoc grumbled as he squinted his eyes, struggling to focus. The singer felt his weight lift off of the bed and heard him feeling around for the phone, knocking a few items over here and there. He listened intently as he finally located the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Yes. I was calling for a Mr. Pot or a Mr. Niccals, please?"_

_ "_This is Niccals."

_"Oh, wonderful. This is Doctor Abajamoud."_

_ "_Oh! Yes, yes...Hello Doctor," Murdoc stated as 2D rolled around, an intent look on his face as the bassist motioned with his hands for him to listen. He did.

"Erm, so, do we have any results back then?"

_"Yes, yes. We do. Unfortunately, it's not the best news. While Stuart will, of course, be just fine, as I had explained that the herniation would be a minor threat, it did reveal that he does indeed have a disc herniation, as we suspected."_

Murdoc nodded, "Okay...so...what do we do from here?" he asked, a little disappointed. It was just one more thing on his plate now that he had to worry about.

_"We'd like to get him in for surgery, today around three if that's possible. It's the only opening we have for the rest of the week."_

Murdoc stood silently for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face, "Ok, yeah. Fine...that's fine."

_"Wonderful. We will see you around three then."_

_ "_Yeah, see you."

There was a small click and then the sound of the dial tone before Murdoc slowly hung up the phone. He looked at D, a hint of stress leaking onto his face.

"Wot issit?" He asked, a detectable waver in his voice.

"It's a disc herniation. They want to take you in for surgery...it's small, from what I understand."

D swallowed and looked down, a little defeated, "When?"

"Today. At three."

The singer was silent and simply started to allow his finger to trail along the sheets on his bed. He was lost in thought.

"It's really not a big surgery. It's not a big deal. I did a little research on the internet about it..."

"You researched it?"

Murdoc stopped, realizing he'd just been caught showing a bit of concern. He shifted a bit smiling softly as he watched a taunting smirk creep onto the singer's face.

"You were worried about me!" he suddenly mocked, sitting up and leaning forward a bit.

"Stu, those are terrible accusations!" he stated, folding his arms across his chest, trying to joke his way out of the situation.

"It's true though," he urged, beaming at the Satanist. Murdoc smirked, realizing the singer wasn't so worried about his surgery now.

"Alright, fuck off..." he said as he walked up and kissed his lover on the head gently, "now, git dressed please. We need to get ready."

"Are you gonna stay wif me in the hospital?" 2D asked, getting out of bed as he was instructed. He walked, nude, towards the shower in the bathroom connected to his room.

"I dunno," Murdoc replied looking through his phone. He had already dressed himself in his usual grey long-sleeved shirt and jeans, "Um, I might try an' see if I c'n meet wif that lawyer, if it's alright wif you."

D started the shower and climbed in, "Ye, I guess..." he said hesitantly, really wishing Muds would attend the surgery with him. However, he realized that he couldn't take care of everything all at once.

"Hey," Murdoc urged as he entered the bathroom and moved the curtain aside, making eye contact with the singer, "it's gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be alright."

D blinked a bit before nodding. They stared at one another for a moment before Murdoc closed the curtain abruptly, walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

Across the Universe

Chapter 11

(Sorry this took so long. For a moment of honesty…I haven't been writing because my boyfriend of four years left me a few weeks ago. It's hard to write a romance when you're heart is broken, however, I'm committed to finishing this story, so I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks as always for reading – StalkerDex)

"Ok, so jus' be calm an' try not ta be too stressed, alright?" Murdoc instructed, still incredibly aware of how nervous D was.

The singer nodded and stared at his feet. He was terrified of surgery, even though he'd already had his fair share. It was just a little weird to deal with after everything else they'd already experienced. Again, he found himself yearning for Russel's ever strong presence. Murdoc was great and everything, but he certainly wasn't as comforting to him as Russel used to be, seeing as he was the backbone of the whole band back when he was around.

A stab of pain wrenched it's way into his chest as he remembered yet again that his friend was gone.

"Alright, well, go on in then," Murdoc urged, not particularly enjoying the long silence passing between the two of them.

"Ok. You'll be back to get me later, right? I don't 'ave ta stay overnight do I?"

"I don't think so. Find out for me and jus' give me a text and I will do whatever the doctor's want then."

"Ok. I'll see ya later then," D sighed as he opened his door and started to get out.

"Hey!" Murdoc said abruptly, reaching out and putting his hand on top of the singer's. 2D stopped and turned his attention to him, a confused look on his face.

Murdoc stared at him for just a moment before kissing him reassuringly, "ye don' jus' get ta run off without givin' ol' Muds a kiss," he stated.

D smiled gratefully before exiting the car and sighing. He really wished that Murdoc could've stayed, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to go into the room while he was undergoing surgery.

He listened intently as he heard Murdoc pull out of the parking lot. He was officially alone for the first time since the accident, which made him feel a little sick. As his stomach continued to bother him, he walked in a zombie-like manner to the hospital and let himself into the front lobby. An attractive, blonde receptionist looked up at him as he approached her.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" she asked professionally.

"I'm here to have a surgery. I'm scheduled for three."

"Ok. Go ahead and sign in for me please and I will let the doctor know that you are here."

He nodded and picked up a pen that was decorated with a giant, fake flower on top and signed his name. Once he was finished he went ahead and had a seat in one of the musty red chairs in the waiting room, irritated that it was pretty full and he couldn't avoid sitting next to someone.

He twisted his face in disgust as the elderly woman beside him began to hack up a lung, spitting some mucus into a small napkin she was holding. Fuck he wanted out of this goddamn place. He just wanted to go back to Kong and disappear.

…

Murdoc swallowed nervously as he entered the prison. He was here to meet with their lawyer as well as possibly get a chance to speak with Sheriece. It was absolutely gut wrenching to think of speaking with the woman who had killed his friends, and he wasn't entirely sure how he would conduct himself once in the situation. However, he just tried to remind himself to remain calm and tell her what was up. He had no intentions of going to court, and he would do anything he had to to keep D from having to go through the traumatizing event of recapping everything.

"Hello, sign in right there for me Mr. Niccals," a professional looking woman in a black suit greeted him. She had auburn hair and, while thin, was a little overpowering.

"Ok," he responded, looking at her questioningly.

"I'm your lawyer," she explained, smiling at him gently, "my name is Nancy."

"Oh, oh, okay," he said as he signed in on the prison visitors sheet, "so how is this gonna go?"

"Right this way, we'll discuss that in a moment," she instructed as she started to walk away. He followed her quietly, irritated with her directness. It was a little odd to find himself in the prison, especially now that he was famous. He almost felt like a privileged little rich kid and he wanted no part of being that person.

"Ok, have a seat Mr. Niccals," she said as they entered a small room that strongly resembled a prison cell. He shuttered to himself but did as he was instructed.

"So…then, how is this going to go then?" he repeated, sitting down and staring at his lawyer, who sat beside him.

"Well, Sheriece is going to bring her lawyer in here with her, I informed them that you wanted to speak with her. If you are okay with it I'm going to try and work a deal with them."

"Woteva keeps us from goin' inta court."

She nodded, "Okay. Well, if at any point you feel things aren't going as you want you let me know, okay? I want to make sure her punishment is fitting with her actions."

He nodded as she signaled to the guard that they were ready. A few tense moments passed before finally, he heard the door buzz open and he gazed at her.

She looked like a regular person, which was surprising to him. He was picturing a monster after everything she had stolen away from him. However, the fact that she was a perfectly gorgeous young woman, only managed to frustrate him even more; a part of him had hoped she would be some sort of deformed, terrible human being, that way she would be easy to hate.

"Alright Nancy, let's make this quick," Sheriece's lawyer urged as he sat down across from them and eyed her suspiciously. Lawyers; what a fucking joke.

Nancy smiled arrogantly at him before responding, "Bill, you know very well what we want."

"Oh right, I heard you want to keep this out of court, yes? Let me assure you we have a common goal. However, I'm thinking we have a different idea of what's going to keep us out of court, of course."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nancy said, a sexy, throaty tone to her voice. Murdoc could feel himself getting uncomfortable as they two of them stared at one another for a moment. They were intense.

"I'm sorry," Sheriece suddenly butted in.

Murdoc struggled to hide the shock he was feeling as he turned his attention towards her. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun and she looked terribly run down, most definitely from being in prison all of this time. However, he could see that she was genuine which made his stomach turn.

"Yeah, well…" he grumbled before looking away from her, anger rising in his chest.

"No, I really mean it. I was being a fool," she continued, "I've never done anything like that in my life. That was the first time I've ever even been drunk! I never expected to hurt anyone, and I should've known better…"

He could hear her voice beginning to break and wasn't surprised that when he looked back at her tears were rolling down her face. She smiled at him softly before wiping them away, an embarrassed look upon her face.

"Alright, can we continue please?" Nancy asked, a little frustrated at the interruption.

"No jail time," Bill spat out, his demands bluntly laid out for Nancy to make her move.

"Hah! Are you serious! She recklessly killed two innocent people, Bill! No way. The minimum I will take is five years."

Murdoc watched quietly as fear flickered across Sheriece's face, seemingly prompting the rant she was about to have.

"I can't do that. I can't go to jail," she stammered desperately, "I've got a baby. I've got a baby girl…"

"She 'ave a father?" Murdoc interjected, wanting to collect some more information so he could make a proper decision about where he was going to go with this.

"Well…well yes, of course she does…" she replied, a confused look on her face.

"He around for yer babe?"

"Yes, yes he's in her life."

"So he's available if yer in prison then," Murdoc replied, implying the obvious.

"Yes, he is, but…I'm her mother. She needs her mother. She's only one year old…I can't not be around for this!" Sheriece cried out, somewhat hysterical at his implication that she should go to jail.

The Satanist could feel his face getting hot. He couldn't believe she had the audacity to say something like that to him.

"You can't miss that, you say?" he spoke quietly, trying to hold back his rage. Everyone stared at him intently as he further explained, "Well…let me tell ya a little bit about missing things. I miss my friends. I miss Russel…he was our drummer. He was the backbone of our family…always kept everything together. And you know what? Now I 'ave ta do that. I 'ave ta take care of 2D…and he's fucked up bad from the accident, not to mention everyfin else that's wrong wit 'im. He needs constant tending to, and now I'm the only person left in is life to do that.

I also miss Noodle. She was like having a little girl of my own. Could you imagine, Sheriece, if someone were to murder your baby girl?"

He paused for a moment and stared at her intensely, causing her to swallow hard. The rage on his face was apparent at this point as he clenched his teeth and forced the last few words out.

"Don't you EVER talk to me about missing someone. You don't know shit about wot it's like ta miss someone," he spat out before leaning back in his chair and shaking violently. He needed a fucking cigarette.

"Well," Nancy whispered as she looked insistently at Bill, who turned his attention to Sheriece.

She stared at Murdoc for a moment before responding coldly, "No. No jail time."

"Alright, I guess we'll see you in court then," Nancy sighed, frustrated and disappointed. Five years was a good deal, she thought.

Murdoc pushed his chair back violently and leaned over the table, startling everyone before putting his face just inches away from Sheriece's.

"You listen to me," he growled, clenching his fists at his sides, "I promise you, this WILL NOT end up in the court room. By any means necessary, I assure you, this will end my way."

He stayed in her face for another second before pushing the table violently and storming out, leaving everyone to stare shocked at one another. Sheriece breathed heavily, watching in utter shock as the lawyers struggled to compose themselves. She knew that she was fucked.


	12. Chapter 12

Across the Universe

Chapter 12

(Author's Note: I know the chapter is short, please do forgive me, but I want to have a bit of a build up here…and doing the whole thing in one chapter would just take that away from me! :D Thanks for reading, I'm eager to hear what you guys think of where I'm taking this ~ StalkerDex)

D sat nervously on a small brown bench outside of the hospital. It was a little cloudy out and, as the evening approached, he began to feel somewhat abandoned. He sighed as he checked his phone, disappointed at the fact that there was still no response from Murdoc. He had called several times, and texted a few more. Still, nothing.

He narrowed his hollow eyes a bit and looked up at the sky, noting the overall bleakness of the day. It was dark and ominous, the clouds covering up most of the normally uplifting view. It was depressing, and he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He could sense it, and his stomach lurched as he wondered what it could be. Murdoc had been gone for so long, completely out of reach, which was unusual for him as of late. Perhaps something had happened to him?

He felt panic begin to rise in his chest as he thought about it. What if he had gotten into a car accident? What if he had been hurt? Fuck…why the fuck wasn't he answering his phone?

He put his hand on his chest and struggled to control his breathing and to stop his mind from wandering to such dark places. He had to stop this…he was driving himself insane waiting here.

Suddenly, he saw the familiarity of Murdoc's car pulling up. He sighed, quite a bit relieved, and watched as the car parked just in front of him. At least he knew that he was safe, now he had to figure out what had happened.

He got up slowly and opened the car door, letting himself into the seat gently. He was a little soar from the surgery.

"How's yer back?" The Satanist asked, seeming almost as though he wasn't interested, which bothered the singer quite a bit. What a jerk, how could he not show any concern after he'd just undergone a surgery? Granted, it wasn't a big one; still, it was troubling.

"It's okay. It hurts a little bit," he admitted, buckling up and sitting with his hands limp in his lap. He was so tired.

"Sorry I missed yer call."

D looked up at him, noting a look of extreme stress on his face. He was silent for a moment as Murdoc began to drive the car. Finally, they were headed back home.

"It's okay," he eventually replied, not wanting to leave him hanging.

Murdoc nodded to show that he had heard him, however, focused his eyes on the road.

"So, erm, wot happened? I mean, wif the lawyers an' all?" he asked, a little nervous. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be good news.

"Nuffin'. Don' worry 'bout it. We aren't goin' ta court an' that's all that matters."

2D nodded a bit, somewhat uncertain as to what that really meant. However, he could tell that Murdoc didn't want to be prodded at so he simply continued to sit in silence. He didn't really have the energy to try and figure out what was going on anyway, he trusted that his lover would use good judgment in the situation. He trusted him in general.

"I'm tired," D said quietly, causing murdoc to look towards him.

He was so adorable, the way he was sitting with his head resting against the seat, those big eyes looking up at him so tenderly. Yes, he had to preserve this. This was the only thing giving him any hope in this godforsaken situation; there was no way he was going to let D go through any more pain. He cared about him too much to let that happen.

He smiled back softly before suddenly pulling the car over into a small field just off of the road they were taking.

"Wot're ya doin'?" D asked, sitting forward a bit. He was utterly confused.

"Lay back," Murdoc cooed as he parked the car and started to move himself over to D's side of the car.

The singer grabbed the small handle on the side of his seat and pushed back on it, allowing the seat to recline. He watched intently as Murdoc sat on his knees, gently pushing the singer's t-shirt up a bit.

"I love you," he said gently.

D felt his heart flutter a bit in his chest. It felt so good to hear those words.

"I love you too."

And so, they made love again, and this time felt as though it were the last.

………………………..The Next Morning………………………

"Are you sure you want to see her again, Mr. Niccals? I really don't think she's going to change her mind," Nancy asked, her voice a bit muffled over the phone.

"Yes, I'm certain. I have to talk to her…privately," The bassist insisted, a little frustrated at her resistance.

There was a long pause on the other end before finally a small sigh broke through.

"Alright…just, don't do anything that can jeopardize this case, you understand what I'm saying?"

Murdoc nodded to himself, almost as though to convince himself he really wasn't about to fuck everything up for her, "I understand. I jus' wanna talk ta her."

Another long pause. Another soft sigh.

"Alright, fine…I will meet you at the jail. I have to sign in with you, but I will give you some alone time with her."

"Great. Thank you," Murdoc said, relieved that she had agreed.

"Fine. Okay. Well, how is three o' clock, is that good for you?" she asked, still sounding incredibly opposed to the idea of him visiting Sheriece.

"That's perfect. I will see ya then."

"Yep," she spat out before there was a click and the low hum of a dial tone. She had let him go just like that, which caused him to smirk. He still got so much satisfaction out of pissing off shallow people.

However, his satisfaction was short lived, as he remembered just what it was he was about to do. He sighed to himself, hanging up his cell phone and walking almost as though in autopilot to the kitchen. The knives. There they were.

He grabbed a large blade and made his way down towards the Hell hole. He had a favor to ask.


	13. Chapter 13

Across the Universe

Chapter 13

(I'm glad to see that I still have some readers for this story after how long I abandoned it! Thank you so much I really appreciate it. Also, the chant that is in here…um, not necessarily really a way to summon Satan, haha. I just googled a chant so that I could be somewhat accurate I suppose…man this story has required a lot of research! Also, your criticism is not in anyway discouraging, much appreciated. I would much rather have honesty. Ok, that's all, thank you! :D – StalkerDex)

The bassist's face was drenched in sweat as he stood before the gaping Hell hole, squinting as the intense light emulated from inside. He had been standing for just a few moments, his spell book opened up before him, ready to summon Him once again.

"Bagabi laca bachabe

Lamc cahi achababe

Karrelyos

Lamac lamec Bachalyas

Cabahagy sabalyos

Baryolas

Lagoz atha cabyolas

Samahac et famyolas

Harrahya," He chanted under his breath, a gruffness making it's way into his voice. He stepped back as he knew, from prior experience, he would get burned if he stood to closely.

He watched intently as the flames began to swell around the Hell hole rapidly. It was painstaking to watch this whole process again, upset with the fact that he'd broken a promise he'd made to himself never to do this again. Sure, striking a deal to form the greatest band on the face of the planet was great and all, but it certainly had it's consequences coming to him.

"Aahh, Murdoc…" His voice boomed as he stood before the bassist, startling him. He had gotten a little lost in his thoughts and hadn't realized that the dark lord was already present.

"Hey," he said stupidly, trying to pretend like he wasn't really in this situation at the moment.

"So, what is it you need then old friend?" The dark lord said in a friendly manner. It was odd the relationship the two of them had formed over the years. It was almost like they were best friends at a time but that damned fact that he was Satan kept getting in the way.

"I need your help," Murdoc admitted as he looked Him over. He was tall, about seven feet or so. He was a deep red, and He had ram-like horns atop his grizzly head. A black cape adorned His body and a business-type suit covered the rest. He had no shoes, however, seeing as it was hard to find shoes that would fit atop hooves.

He smirked to Himself as he tapped his fingers together expectantly. He'd been waiting for this day.

"How may I assist you?" He asked politely, a venom creeping through all the while.

Murdoc sighed and looked down at his boots, ashamed that he was even there asking for another favor.

"I need a Demon. I need a Demon that can get into a prison cell," he began.

"Oooh, intriguing," Satan giggled as he sat down on a large rock beside the Hell Hole. He knew damn well what was going on, but he sure did get a kick out of listening to a mortal beg him for help.

Murdoc gritted his teeth, knowing this was the case.

"Look…I'm not going to explain my whole plan, I'm sure you have a good idea as to what I need done," he snarled.

"Ah, don't be so testy," The Devil said as he waved his hand about, dismissing Murdoc's tone. The Satanist knew he had to simmer down if he had any chance at getting what he wanted, so he breathed slowly to calm himself.

"Alright. I will help you, however, what's in it for me? I already have your soul…"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Murdoc said mockingly as he waved his finger in the air, "you don't anymore."

Satan sighed, realizing the bassist was savvy enough to have read the contract they'd both had together.

"Oh, right…refresh my memory?" The dark lord stated, uninterested, though somewhat frustrated at the same time.

"Well, the deal we had was that you help me to have the most successful band in the world in exchange for my soul…however, seeing as I no longer have two band members, our contract is null and void."

The Devil sighed and continued to wave His hand about carelessly in front of Him.

"Alright…so…you're soul then?" He stated, frustrated at the fact this wasn't going to get anymore interesting. He was hoping he could weasel His way into perhaps getting 2D's soul or something.

"Yes, my soul."

Murdoc watched intently as Satan's face showed ever growing frustration.

"No, no, no…!" He finally spat out, shaking His head and moving His hands in front of Him. Murdoc sighed; he had been afraid this would happen.

"That's not enough. I want more…I need something else. Clearly giving up your own soul isn't anything to you anymore."

The Satanist shuffled uncomfortably. Fuck.

"Alright, fine…wot issit you want then?"

The Devil sat ponderously for a moment, leaning back and fiddling with His fingers once more. This was more like it.

"Hmmmm…well…perhaps someone else's soul? Or a minion of my own? I need something Murdoc…well…I still want your soul, don't get me wrong, you are indeed in debt that far…however…I just need a little something more…something to make this have more meaning to you…"

"Not 2D. I'm not giving you him if that's wot you want. The whole reason I'm doing this is to prevent him from havin' any more ta worry about…so if ya want his soul I ain't even gonna bother wif doin' this."

Satan sighed and leaned back a bit more. He looked pissed off.

"Fine. Not 2D. Who else then? Who else do you care for? No one. You lonely, daft bastard, you."

Murdoc shrugged, knowing He was right.

"Alright, alright. You're soul then…however…I'm taking you earlier."

Murdoc sighed…here was the kicker.

"How early?"

The Dark Lord leaned forward a bit, very interested at this point in the conversation.

"I'm not going to tell you…but…it will be when you least expect it."

"So, perhaps if I am just always expecting it you won't ever be able to take me. I'll jus' live foreva," Murdoc stated arrogantly.

Satan snorted and glared at him, "cheeky."

They stared one another down for a few moments before Murdoc spoke.

"Just make sure you give D enough time to heal please…You can't take me like fucking tomorrow ye understand?"

The Devil nodded before holding out His hand, "we have a deal then?"

Murdoc hesitated for a moment before grabbing His hand and shaking firmly, "Yes. We 'ave a deal."


	14. Chapter 14

Across the Universe

Chapter 14

(Author's note: OK! So, I've been trying to figure out exactly how I'm going to get to the end of this story here and I finally got hit with it! The fact that Murdoc has lost his red eye in the "Melancholy Hill" video is to thank for that, actually! (Anyone have any ideas why his red eye is black now?) I think he may be turning good…. –StalkerDex)

2D watched Murdoc sit quietly at the edge of the bed. He was fidgety and nervous, biting his nails and breathing erratically. He knew what he had done. He'd seen him by the Hell hole, talking to that rat bastard Satan.

"You made anover deal, didn't you?" he finally spoke up, an accusing look on his face. Murdoc shuttered at the thought of 2D's disappointment in him.

"You saw?" he asked somewhat emotionless, not bothering to turn around and look closer at him. The corner of his eye was just about all he could handle. He felt sick to his stomach.

"I know you're betta than that," D stated, staying at the head of the bed, leaning against the wall. He had been sitting with his legs crossed and his head rested against the wall for quite some time, just staring at the Satanist.

"Wot the fuck do you know about who I am!" Murdoc suddenly shouted, standing up and struggling to make eye contact with the singer, who maintained a hard look on his face. He wasn't going to back down.

"I know enough," 2D responded, his voice firm.

Murdoc swallowed hard in response, clenching and unclenching his fists, before sighing and lowering his head. He was tired, and he knew that D was right.

"We need to get out of 'ere," The bassist said urgently, suddenly starting to pace around the bed. The frustrated singer watched quietly as he did so for a few moments before standing up himself, still staying beside the head of the bed.

"Where? Where do you suggest we go?" he demanded, folding his arms across his chest and narrowing his eyes.

"America. I want to go to America."

"Wot!" D shouted out, throwing his hand in the air and opening his eyes as wide as he could manage, "wot d'ya expect ta find in America! Satan can still getcha there ya know! There's no where on this whole fucking planet that we can go ta getcha out of this one!"

"Don'tchoo think I know that!" Murdoc yelled out, stopping in his tracks and staring fiercly at the singer.

2D pursed his lips and re-narrowed his eyes at his lover, once again crossing his arms over his chest. Murdoc watched silently as 2D's face suddenly changed from anger to absolute fear. He held his arms out as the singer ran over to him desperately, tears making their way down his face as tiny sobs made their way out of his lips. The Satanist shut his eyes hard as his left one started to burn.

"You're going to die!" he sobbed into Murdoc's chest, breathing heavily as the bassist rocked him back and forth in his arms. He didn't know what to say…

….

The sexy sound of high heels clicking clamored throughout the prison halls as a young, beautiful, redheaded woman made her way down them The guards stared intently at her as she made her way to the front to sign herself in. She swayed her hips tantalizingly, her ass perky underneath her red dress suit. She was completely adorned in red attire, from her hair, to her lipstick, to her suit all the way down to her red high heels. She was a vision.

"Hello there," she said, a breathiness making it's way into her low, throaty voice.

"Hi…" the young man responded, gaping at her from behind his desk.

"I'm here to see a 'Sheriece'?" she somewhat asked as she leaned forward, pushing her breasts together and pushing her lips out a bit.

"Oh, erm…you mean from the car accident?" he stammered, a high-pitched nervous tone to his normally mellow voice.

"Yeah, that one," she somewhat moaned at him tossing her long hair behind her shoulders.

"On what business?"

She breathed in heavily, "ooh, feisty. I like that," she smiled as she stood back, straightened out her suit and looked at him.

"I really don't think that's relevant. I just need to see her," she stated, a warning tone to her voice.

"W-well ma'am, I really don't care what you're doing in there, b-but the fact of the m-matter is that I can lose my job if…"

he was stopped suddenly as she lifted up her hand and squeezed, causing him to lift up in the air, a strong choking sensation taking over him. What the fuck was going on?

The other guards noticed their comrade suspended in the air and, out of pure instinct, began to draw their batons. She had noticed of course.

The red headed woman hissed and tossed her victim aside, throwing him into a wall and knocking him out completely.

"You really want to play that way boys? Because I'm really into handcuffs," she taunted as she turned around and clenched her fists. All three guards put their hands to their throats. They were being choked too.

Gurgling sounds emitted from their mouths as she smirked to herself. This was her favorite part. She rapidly turned around and pushed her hands forward, throwing the three of them back into the wall, hard. She released their throats and glared at them, her eyes beginning to glow red before she opened her mouth wide, revealing sharp, threatening teeth and allowing a blood curdling screech out. The one guard that was conscious stared in disbelief for a brief moment before screaming and running out of the room.

…

"Come on, quickly…" Murdoc urged as D hastily packed his bag.

"I don' wanna go ta America," he complained, "I like England…"

"Stop whining," Murdoc warned as he too finished packing, glancing over at the distressed singer. He noticed a small golden object in his hand.

"Wot is that?" he asked as he stood up straight and walked over to the singer.

"Nuffin'," he responded, somewhat panicked, as he put his hands behind his back and looked up at the Satanist.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes a bit, "C'mon. Wot the fuck issit?"

2D stared at him for a moment, deciding whether he was going to reveal what the object in his hands was. He sighed and lowered his head in defeat as he pulled his hands out from behind his back and opened his right hand up, revealing a small golden cross resting in the palm of his hand.

Murdoc stared for a moment, fear making it's way onto his face.

"Oh fuck…" he whispered under his breath, "we've gotta get to tha jail…"

D gasped as Murdoc grabbed his hand, shutting the cross in it, and pulled him out of their room.

"Muds…I don't wanna! I don't fuckin' wanna!" he screamed as Murdoc continued to drag him.

"Shut the fuck up, Stu! Shut up!" he demanded as he shoved the doors to Kong open and headed for the car.

"Get in," he said callously as he tossed the cowering and frustrated singer inside. He slouched in the seat and held the cross close to his chest. He hadn't meant to make things more complicated…he'd meant to help. He'd meant to keep Murdoc alive. He'd meant to keep his lover by his side for as long as he possibly could.

"I'm sorry Muds…" he whined as the Satanist threw himself into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Don't be…let's jus' see wot happens…" he muttered as he slammed the car into reverse. The tires screeched as they made their way out of Kong.

…

"No, no…please!" Shereice screamed at the top of her lungs, sweat dripping down her face as she stared, terrified in the face of the demon before her.

The redheaded woman hissed as her teeth bared themselves threateningly in Sheriece's face.

"Please…please!" she cried, "I have a baby! I have a baby girl! PLEASE!" her voice was getting hoarse as it echoed throughout the cells.

"Should've thought of that before you crossed paths with Murdoc Niccals," she growled as she lifted Shereice into the air, ready for the kill.

"STOP!" A voice shouted out from behind the demon, causing her to turn her head completely around, eyes a menacing red.

She let out a terrifying screech before laughing, insanity overcoming her face.

"Who the FUCK sent you here!" she giggled, turning her whole body around and pulling Sheriece close, extending a claw out of her finger and holding it to her victim's throat.

"Don't worry about that. I'm here now," the young man spoke calmly.

An angelic glow surrounded him. He was shirtless and dressed in white pants, long dove like wings spread out behind him. His blonde hair shimmered and his blue eyes gleamed as he stared down the demon before him.

"You think you're going to stop ME!" she shrieked, stepping back until she was hitting the jail bars behind her. As much as she didn't want to seem threatened, she really was, "I'm from Hell mother fucker!" she shouted.

"And I'm here on behalf of God," he responded softly. He wasn't the least bit threatened.

"HELP ME!" Sheriece screamed before the demon clenched her throat.

"Shut the fuck up!" she demanded, hushing the distressed victim. Sheriece silenced herself as much as she possibly could, however, her panicked breathing was still echoing off of the walls.

"What do you want!" the demon demanded, staring intently at the man before her.

"I just want you to let her go, that's all. This woman has done nothing to merit murder."

"Hah!" the demon snarled, not wanting to move, "Satan wants this woman's soul; and more importantly, he wants Murdoc's."

"He's not going to have either, so I suggest you put that girl down and spare yourself," he said patiently, still not having moved an inch. It was surreal.

"STOP!" Murdoc's voice suddenly echoed throughout the halls as he ran into the jail cell amazed at the scene before him. D cowered behind him a bit, frightened out of his mind.

"You want me to stop now too!" the demon snarled threateningly.

"No, not you, this idiot!" Murdoc growled, motioning towards the angelic man.

He smirked gently, looking comfortingly at 2D as he cowered. He knew this would happen. D smiled back softly, though making sure Murdoc didn't notice.

"Oh, I see what's going on here!" the demon laughed as she pulled her claw back. Just as the situation seemed to simmer down however, the man jumped towards her. She was going to stab Shereice in the throat, and, he reacted quickly enough to grab the demon's wrist, causing Sheriece to break free and run towards the only person she felt was on her side: 2D.

She screamed, absolutely terrified as 2D held her head in his chest. She was shielding her eyes, unable to look at what was taking place. Murdoc turned around and looked at him, disgusted at the fact that D seemed to be against him. The singer looked at him apologetically, however, was unwilling to let go of the frightened woman in his arms. He knew that what Murdoc had done, though done with the best of intentions, wasn't right.

CRASH!

Murdoc and D turned their attention away from one another and focused on the battle that was taking place between the man and the demon. He had her pinned at the top of the cage, his wings flapping, causing a strong wind to whirl throughout the cell.

The demon let out a terrible screech as she realized she was near defeat. However, in a brief moment of sheer adrenaline, she was able to kick him off of her. As he fell to the ground she threw herself on top of him, pulling back her hand and revealing her claw again.

"You will NOT defeat me!" she growled. The man's eyes widened as he braced himself for the impact.

2D watched horrified as Murdoc suddenly jumped up.

"Murdoc! NO!" he shouted as he reached his hand out, causing Sheriece to lift up her head and watch.

However, there was no stopping him. He'd made up his mind. He ran over to D and yanked the golden cross out of his hand.

"This is finished," he whispered to D before kissing him gently on the head. They stared at one another tenderly for just a second before Murdoc turned around and ran towards the fight. D put his hand to his face as he started to sob; he didn't want to watch Murdoc die right in front of him.

"MURDOC!" He screamed as the bassist slammed the cross into the demon's eye, causing her to squeal. She stumbled back as smoke started to billow out of her eyes.

"You fucking traitor!" she screamed at him, lunging towards him. He threw his hands up in front of his face, bracing for the impact, when suddenly the man knocked her to the ground, slamming her head hard. She laid motionless for a moment as everyone stared, frightened that it wasn't finished.

"It's done," the man stated as he leaned over her, pulling out a small silver jar and opening it. They watched quietly as she began to glow. It started at her feet as she slowly started to disintegrate into a black ash, flowing into the jar. A soft whispering noise all the while.

2D rubbed Shereice's head signaling that he needed to get up, and she let go of him, settling on the ground and struggling to get over the shock. They were all shocked.

Murdoc watched silently as D made his way over to him and sat beside him. The bassist suddenly let out a loud sigh and allowed himself to drop into 2D's arms, panting.

"My eye is fucking burning…" he whispered as he buried his head into 2D's shoulder.

"That's a good thing," the man stated, butting into their conversation.

2D smiled warmly at him as Murdoc turned his head to focus on him.

"Wot d'ya mean? Why?" he demanded, a little frustrated with the ambiguity this man seemed to enjoy maintaining.

2D patted his back softly and made eye contact with the frustrated bassist.

"I asked for help. I heard the deal ya made…an'…I couldn't let 'im take you…"

Murdoc stared questioningly before turning his attention to the man.

"I'm an angel," he stated leaning down and touching Murdoc's head, "…and you're new contract is void. She didn't carry out her end of the deal and, since I'm sure you no longer wish for the deal to be carried out, it won't be pursued any further."

"So? Wot the fuck does that 'ave ta do with my eye!" he demanded, somewhat relieved at the fact that this was over.

"You no longer have a deal with the Devil," the angel spelled out, looking at Murdoc expectantly.

"Let me see that jar of yours!" he demanded, holding out his hand. The angel smiled and handed it over, watching triumphantly as the bassist looked at his reflection in the cap. It was gone. The red was gone.

He was absolutely speechless as the realization that he was free, he was finally free, dawned on him.

"Well…wait a minute, how do I know that Satan won't go after this woman! He's not exactly a trustworthy man…!" Murdoc demanded.

"Because," the angel interrupted, "someone wished for you to have a guardian angel."

Murdoc turned his attention to D, who grabbed his hand gently, tears in his eyes, "ya see…I told you I love you," he said somewhat jokingly.

"You sneaky son-ova-bitch," Murdoc responded, though hardly serious, as he leaned in and kissed him thankfully.

Murdoc and D stood up and as they walked past Sheriece, and Murdoc extended his hand to her, offering to help her up off of the ground.

She hesitated for a moment, aware that the reason she'd been attacked was because of this man. However, as she looked into his dark black eyes, she felt a sense of security, so she accepted his help and stood up, maintaining eye contact.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly.

"No," he responded, "don't thank me. Jus' move on. Let's put this fuckin' shit behind us and move on."

She nodded, an understanding between the two of them. 2D smiled as Murdoc put his arm around his shoulder. The singer responded by putting his around the bassist's waste. They walked this way together, knowing that this was the rest of their lives. Just the two of them; and for the very first time, that seemed like it was enough.

THE END


End file.
